The Stallion and the Mare
by crazstiz
Summary: Meth! Rick's banishment of Carol has drastic effects on the group, but none so much as Merle and Beth.
1. Chapter 1

_New Meth (Merle/Beth) story! There is Caryl but it is a back burner to the Meth. Got a couple of chapters to set up the story before the relationship really comes out. Thank you athlete girl! she was very supportive in writing this story! _

Merle listened as the blonde sang. God she could sing, like nothing Merle had heard before. Her sweet tones filled the dark room as the group was winding down for the night.

Merle looked to where Daryl stood talking with Rick, but one eye on his woman. Daryl hadn't said one way or another, but Merle knew something was going on there. After escaping from Woodbury Merle had intended to take Daryl and get the hell out of dodge, but little brother had other plans. He flat out refused to leave the prison, threatened to leave Merle behind instead of leaving the group he was with. At first Merle was furious, he thought Daryl was picking Rick over his own brother. But now Merle was pretty sure it wasn't Rick at all.

Nope. Officer friendly was not the reason Daryl and Merle were still at the prison. It was the little mouse, Carol. Less then a solid year and that woman had taken a man who's previous conversations with women were painfully limited, and now Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of Carol.

Merle sighed as he leaned against the door frame. He supposed it was for the best. It would due for one of the Dixons to possibly carry on the family name, if only in marriage.

Merle watched as the group disbanded and moved to their cells for the night. Merle reached into his cell and grabbed his canteen, and walked to the water hookup. After filling, he turned and nearly ran into the little song bird. She blushed as she jumped back, smiling shyly as she filled her own water bottle. Merle glanced around the cell block, everyone else were in their cells, settling in for the night.

Merle smirked as he turned to the little blonde. "ya got some pipes on ya Sugar."

the girl blushed as she brushed her bangs away from her forehead, her bright blue eyes pinning Merle.

"thanks...I'm Beth." 

Merle chuckled as he nodded. "Merle Dixon, though I figure ya already knew that."

Beth smiled as she walked to her cell. "it's good to meet you Merle. Goodnight."

Merle smirked after the girl as she went into the darkness. "night angel."

_Two months later_

Merle chuckled as he heard the door open behind him.

"Zach again?"

Beth sighed as she sat down in a chair beside Merle in the watch tower.

"yeah, he still won't leave me alone."

Merle smirked as he looked out around the prison. In the two months he had been here it had become quite a ritual. Zach didn't seem to get that Beth was serious at her refusals. The boy had been chasing her since Woodbury moved to the prison after Daryl and Merle had almost taken out the governor. Merle felt a little bad about kidnapping Glenn and Maggie, but not too much considering they refused to tell him where Daryl was. Plus Maggie was a bitch that still treated Beth as a child, even though she had proved herself a woman to Merle. A woman that definitely had his attention.

"Tyresse any calmer?"

Beth shook her head. "no, he's still out for blood. But I think that who ever killed karen and david did it because they were already dying. But its no use to say it, it'll just cause another argument."

Merle shrugged. "oh I hear ya angel. Not lookin' forward ta leavin' tomorrow. I know we need the meds but fuck I can't shake this feelin' somethin' gonna go down. You got your gun and knife?"

Beth nodded, showing both to Merle. Soon after he had joined the prison Merle had taken some time to teach Beth some self defense, considering no one had done it before. She may be small, but now at least she stood a fighting chance.

"good. Keep them on ya."

Beth smiled lightly. "i always do. Be careful out there okay?"

Merle smirked at Beth. "Worried about Ol' Merle?"

Beth blushed as she dropped her head. "it's a different world now. Just be safe okay?"

Merle looked at Beth before he nodded. "always am angel."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Daryl sighed as Rick walked away. He wasn't sure what was going thru that man's mind, and at this point he was fairly certain he didn't want to know.

Daryl turned and walked thru the cell block, now much quieter considering the deaths and the number of people in quarantine. As he entered his cell, Daryl smiled.

"what's this?"

Carol turned and blushed. She was wearing just her jeans and bra, her belly slightly swollen as she rubbed her hands over her skin.

"Beth commented today I was glowing. Is it that obvious?"

Daryl chuckled. "it? Ya callin' my kid an it?"

Carol laughed as she pulled out her night shirt and took off her bra. "well until it's born we don't know if it'll be a boy or a girl."

Daryl smirked as he stepped up behind Carol, running his hands over her belly. "it's a Dixon, ain't never been a girl born into my family. It'll be a boy."

Carol turned in Daryl's arms, smirking up at him. "and if its a girl?"

Daryl shrugged. "well...I'll get her a crossbow anyways."

Carol laughed. "i saw you picked up that nerf bow."

Daryl smirked as he pulled Carol close. "ain't never too early ta start learnin'."

Carol smiled before her face grew serious. "you going to be okay tomorrow?"

Daryl nodded. "me, Merle and Michonne will make it back no problem. You just take it easy okay?"

Carol sighed. "we're going to need to tell them soon. I can't keep wearing my coat in this weather."

Daryl sighed as he nodded. "i know baby, I'll talk to Rick. I just... we don't need another Lori episode right now."

Carol nodded. "i know. But pretty soon it'll be obvious and I won't be able to hide this any longer."

Daryl agreed. "I'll tell him when I get back tomorrow."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

"You did what?!"

Rick sighed as he nodded. "she killed Karen and David, she had to go. I left her with a car and supplies. She'll be fine."

Daryl saw red as he slammed Rick against the wall. "Do you know what you did?! She was pregnant!"

the cell yard rang with Daryl's voice and suddenly all eyes were on Daryl. Hershel and Maggie looked shocked, while Beth smirked lightly. Merle was furious and his hand kept twitching for his gun. Tdog and Glenn both looked confused.

Rick sputtered. "What? Who-how?"

Daryl slammed Rick against the wall before he let go. "Me you asshole! We hid it because of you! Because of Lori! Now my woman is out there fightin' for her fuckin' life while you sit here and tell me she'll be fine! Fuck you Rick! Fuck you!"

Rick shook his head. "She killed two people!"

Merle growled as he stepped forward. "No way she did. She was with me before the bodies were found!"

Rick glanced at Merle. "Yeah and you probably helped her."

Daryl shoved Rick back against the wall again, punching him in the face. "You left my pregnant woman to die! where did you leave her?! Where?!"

"Car!"

_a little introduction before things really get interesting. Next up: Daddy Dixon :-) BTW Tdog is alive, andrea is dead, michonne part of the group. And the governor still out there._


	2. Chapter 2

"Car!"

Daryl and Rick looked to where Carl ran towards them from the tower. Daryl growled as he ran towards the fence, pulling his crossbow up, tempted to put a bolt in Rick's head. A big black truck pulled up in front of the prison, and a man got out. A few walkers came towards the man who pulled a massive silence pistol and put the walkers down. As the man turned back towards the prison, Daryl and Merle froze, Merle gaining his voice back first.

"Dad?"

Rick looked to where Merle and Daryl were lowering their weapons. "What are you doing?! He could be a threat!"

Merle growled at Rick. "He's our father you asshole! Haven't you done enough damage today?!"

Daryl walked up to the fence, eying his father. Buck Dixon looked just as Daryl remembered him, tall and solid, but something was different. Instead of long sleeve shirts to hide the needle marks, Buck was wearing a sleeveless shirt showing only old healed scars. Instead of his eyes being clouded over with alcohol, they were bright and clear. And furious.

Buck nodded to Merle before looking at Daryl. "Pickaxe. Cherokee Roses. 9 lives."

Daryl froze before nodding and turning to Rick. "open that gate right now."

Rick shook his head. "we don't even-"

Rick froze as he found himself staring down the crossbow at a furious Daryl.

"you open that gate right now. Or I will take the keys off your dead body. That's the options here."

Rick sputtered. "D-Daryl what the hell!"

Merle chuckled. "its very simple officer friendly. Daddy Dixon there has information on where Carol is. You let him in now, or I'll be cheerin' as Daryl finally puts a bolt thru ya head."

Tdog and Glenn had run up with the brothers, but had stood at the side as Rick and Daryl argued. Tdog looked back and forth between Rick, Daryl and Buck, before producing the second set of keys and walking up to the gate.

Rick gaped at Tdog. "What are you doing?!"

Tdog glanced at Rick as he pulled open the gate and Buck pulled thru. "I'm doing the right thing."

Buck pulled the truck up beside the other vehicles and got out, Daryl by his side in a second.

"is Carol okay? Where is she? Is she hurt?"

Buck nodded. "she'll be fine, but it was a close call."

Rick scoffed as he walked up side Buck. "she's just fine! I left her with enough supplies for a week!"

Buck eyed Rick for a moment before he grabbed Rick by the throat, slamming him against the side of the building. Rick struggled as Buck pressed a large hand into his throat.

"you left her with a piece of shit car. One of my patrols found her a half mile from where you left her. A back tire blew out, she crashed. By the time my guy found her, there were a dozen walkers surroundin' the car. he took out the walkers, brought her back to our compound. She was unconscious when they brought her in. my guy found a purse in the car, I looked thru it for ID. And that's when I found the positive pregnancy test."

Merle looked over at Daryl. "when the hell did ya find out she's pregnant?"

Daryl nodded. "i knew when we met up. That's why I wouldn't leave with you. Wasn't about to abandon my woman and kid."

"kids."

Daryl looked back at Buck, who nodded.

"when I found the test my doc ran an ultrasound. You're havin' twins."

Daryl gaped for a moment before nodding. "they okay?"

Buck nodded, before looking back at Rick, who was still struggling against Buck's grip.

"no thanks to this fucker. Ya see Rick, Carol woke up durin' the ultrasound. I asked her who the father was, and she said Daryl Dixon."

Buck pulled Rick away from the wall for an instant before slamming him hard against the brick.

"you nearly killed my grandchildren you piece of shit! Nearly killed my son's woman. Hurt her bad, she's got one hell of a concussion, a broken wrist and fingers, sprained knee."

Buck stepped away from Rick, and let him get to his feet before Buck slugged Rick, throwing him back down to the ground as Rick's nose poured blood.

"i'm takin' my sons, and gettin' them as far away from you as fuckin' possible. You sentenced an innocent woman to death, and tried to kill my grandchildren. If I ever see you again, see you away from witnesses, you can bet your ass I will kill you."

Buck turned away from Rick to look at Daryl and Merle.

"i have a safe place, a good place. Lots of people, food, medical equipment and housin'."

Daryl snorted. "i don't care if ya got a tent in an open field of walkers, I'm goin' to my woman."

Merle nodded. "let's get our shit baby brother, time to blow this joint."

Rick coughed as he got to his feet. "You can't leave!"

Daryl froze from where he was walking towards the cell block, and turned and walked back to Rick. Standing in front of Rick, he looked at the man he at one point considered a brother, but now just felt disgust and hate.

"the only thing keepin' me from killin' you right now, is Carl and Judith. Without them, you would be dead on the ground. I followed you Rick, I stood beside you and fought. I made a new life here with this group. Then you go and kick Carol out, while both Merle and I were gone. You knew we would stop you, you knew you would get caught. You deliberately went behind my back and betrayed me Rick. Or should I call you Shane?"

Daryl turned and walked away from Rick, Merle joining him as they went into the cell block. Quickly grabbing their things, the brothers walked past the shocked group.

Glenn was the first to speak up. "is this seriously happening?!"

Hershel looked between Merle and Daryl. "Carol killed two people, how can you trust her?!"

Merle scoffed, stopping in front of Hershel as he tossed his things in the bed of Buck's truck.

"you know as well as I do that Carol didn't kill anyone. I don't know who did, and honestly I don't give a shit. You're followin' a broken leader Hershel, and one day soon it's goin' to get ya killed."

"i agree."

a quiet voice behind Merle spoke up, and everyone turned to see Beth standing with her bag in her hand.

"Carol didn't kill anyone. Rick acted foolishly and dangerously, with no regard to anyone else. I don't want to live somewhere where I feel I could be the next one to die because of Rick's poor choices. I'm going with Merle and Daryl."

"me too."

Tdog walked up beside Merle, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Atlanta Merle. It was an honest mistake, but a mistake I made none the less. A mistake that had horrible consequences for you. I'm sorry. I'd like to go with you guys, but if nothing else, I sure as shit ain't staying here."

Merle eyed Tdog for a moment before nodding. "first time anyone has actually said sorry to me and meant it. Come on, you want to ride the bike so Daryl and I can catch up with our old man?"

Tdog nodded and caught the keys Daryl tossed him. Hershel had been shocked since Beth's announcement, but now spoke up.

"Beth I forbid you to leave!"

Beth sighed as she put her bag in the truck. "daddy, I love you dearly, but I am no longer a child. I am an adult and I am making my own choices. I don't feel safe here, I don't want to be here. I'm leaving. I hope you choose to come."

Hershel shook his head. "don't you dare get in that truck!"

Maggie stepped up beside Hershel, her face furious. "this is just because you have a crush on Merle! For gods sack Beth you're going to risk your life to go with him?!"

Beth shook her head at her father and sister. "this isn't about Merle. This is about me. I don't agree with Rick's leadership, I haven't for a long time. The council was a great idea, but Rick still seems to think he can make decisions and act with out regard for others. I'm leaving, that's final."

Beth walked up in front of Hershel and Maggie. "I'm sorry, but this is my decision."

Beth tried to kiss and hug Maggie, who shoved Beth away. Hershel shook his head and walked away, leaving Beth standing there. Merle growled at Hershel as he walked up beside Beth, leading her to the truck.

"for a man of god that was a move only the devil could make Hershel!"

Buck watched the scene play out as Tdog walked up to him.

"Mr. Dixon, got a first name?"

Buck smirked. "Buck Dixon, you are?"

Tdog held his hand out to shake. "Theodore Douglas, I go by Tdog."

Buck shook his hand before nodding to the bike. "we've got some distance to cover, we may not make it before sunset unless we move fast."

Tdog nodded. "I'm good to go fast. How are the roads?"

Buck shrugged. "shitty around here, but I cleared what I needed to on the way here. We should make good time."

Tdog looked to where Merle was helping Beth into the back of the truck before jumping in himself.

"looks like we're ready to go. After you Buck."

Buck nodded and walked back to his truck. Before he got in he took one long look at the group that had assembled. Rick was still trying to reason with Daryl, who was steadfastly ignoring Rick as he walked around the truck. As Rick tried to follow, he came with in reach and Buck grabbed him by the throat once more, throwing Rick back towards the assembled group. Rick stumbled but got to his feet as Tdog started up the bike and Daryl got into the truck. Buck looked back at his sons, seeing Merle teasing Beth to get a smile out of the crying girl, and Daryl glaring at Rick, a look of murder. Turning back to Rick, Buck smirked.

"ya know Rick, I was a shit father to my sons. Did a lot of bad things, things I can't take back."

Buck smirked wider as he climbed into the truck.

"but nothin' I've ever done has hurt Daryl as much as what you did. I'd be careful in the future, next time you meet up with Daryl, I doubt he'll hold back from killin' you."

Tdog pulled the bike up to the gate, opening it and pulling thru as Buck followed. As he pulled shut the gate, Tdog tossed the keys into the grass. Turning his back, the truck and bike pulled away, leaving the prison in the dust.

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Buck glanced back in the mirror to see Tdog following, then looking to the back seat. Beth had cried silently but had quickly fallen asleep leaning against the window. Buck smirked at Merle, who didn't even realize he was being watched as he watched Beth, a strange look on his face.

"boy you look like a love sick puppy back there."

Merle jerked to attention in the back seat as Daryl glanced back chuckling. "that's because he is."

Buck smirked. "gotta say, ya got 2 fine women there sons."

Merle grumbled. "she ain't mine."

Daryl scoffed. "despite what she said at the prison, Beth is nuts over ya Merle. Come on, she's had Zach, a boy her own age breathin' down her neck and what does she do? Run and go on watch with you."

Merle fidgeted for a moment before shooting a light glare at Daryl. "the girl just lost her family, I ain't rushin' into anythin' for now."

Daryl shrugged. "give ya less then a week."

Buck chuckled. "Beth's got spunk, I'll give her that."

Merle sighed as he sat forward leaning in between his father and brother. "can't fuckin' believe Hershel did that to her."

Daryl nodded as he frowned. "that whole group is turnin' into somethin' nasty. Glenn is a grade A pussy, Maggie's a bitch, Hershel is forgettin' who he is. Rick, Jesus I don't know what's wrong there, but I ain't stickin' around to find out. Not after what he did to Carol."

Buck chuckled. "don't worry, if Carol ever sees Rick again, good chance she'll kill him herself. When she woke up durin' the ultrasound, she was terrified somethin' had happened to the babies. When she found out I was ya dad, well needless to say I ordered to be on the road in less then 5 minutes."

Daryl looked up at Buck. "thank you for takin' care of her, for gettin' us."

Merle nodded. "you're different now Dad."

Daryl agreed. "yeah, what the hell?"

Buck smirked lightly. "like I said at the prison, I know I was a shit father. I've fucked up bad but never as much as I did when I hurt my sons. But I love you two somethin' fierce. I know I can't make up for how I treated you two, but I made a promise to myself when I got clean. I swore that if I ever had the chance to have my sons back in my life, I'd do everythin' in my power to support you two."

Merle and Daryl looked at each other before Daryl gave a slight nod. "we ain't goin' anywhere."

Buck smiled. "good. I have a good place, built the wall myself. Startin' about 5 years ago, a white supremacy group decided they wanted a massive premium all white gated community. The construction crew I was the foreman on got the bid. 12 foot tall 3 foot wide stone wall all the way around. When the turn came, that was the first place I headed too. All the occupants turned, the place was abandoned next to the walkers."

Daryl frowned. "wait we're takin' Tdog into a white power hot spot?"

Buck chuckled. "it ain't that anymore. A few of the men from my crew, like Tdog, they had the same idea I did. We all met up there. Cleared the place out over a few months. We have about 50 people on 5 square miles. We've got everythin' there: gravity water pumps, a medical clinic, community kitchen, storage facilities. The houses we've cleared out all the white supremacy bullshit, been adaptin' them for livin' with out power. Big ass rich houses too, no Dixon's ever lived someplace like this. Lots of land as well. There was a golf course that we've been turnin' into farm land, should have our first round of crops any day now. No fences between the houses, but I have a barn and a few paddocks behind my house. Already got 1 horse."

Merle whistled lightly as to not wake Beth. "damn, you found a good spot. You in charge there?"

Buck chuckled. "technically no. we have a committee, 1 person from each family group. I'm on the committee but I ain't the leader. But everyone ends up turnin' to me for shit anyways. From the sound of it you were Rick's right hand?"

Daryl nodded. "yeah, Merle was one for another group too."

Buck smirked. "well I sure as shit could use your help. We're tryin' to capture escaped farm animals and prey animals alive, tryin' to breed them. We have a corner of woods in the compound, already have a few deer there. You still hunt?"

Merle chuckled. "he's a wizard with that crossbow."

Buck eyed Merle in the rearview. "i take it you're pretty good even missin' a hand?"

Merle smirked. "out lived most of the world haven't I?"

Buck chuckled. "that you have. But then again Beth there has too."

Daryl smirked at Buck. "he's been teachin' her self defense when he think's no one is lookin'."

Merle hissed at Daryl. "she's tiny! She needs to be able to defend herself."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "does defendin' herself include flirtin'? Cause that's what it looked like to me."

Buck smirked at Daryl. "Merle's in love ain't he?"

Merle growled at Daryl. "don't ya dare add ya two cents!"

Daryl grinned mischievously as he looked at Buck. "we went on a run for medical supplies and he brought her back chocolate."

Buck laughed. "ah the male bringing gifts to the female. Sounds like a damn nature documentary."

Merle reached forward and smacked Daryl. "asshole! Jesus I wasn't even sure you was puttin' it to mouse!"

Daryl chuckled. "me and her have been a thing for months now. We just like our privacy."

Buck smirked. "obviously its been a few months, since ya got little ones on the way."

Merle growled. "still can't believe ya didn't tell me."

Daryl sighed as he shifted in his seat. "we didn't tell anyone. We were holdin' back because of what happened with Rick and Lori."

Merle scoffed. "that was a different situation."

Daryl nodded. "i know, but ya weren't there when Lori died. Rick was an okay leader before that, lost his mind when he lost her."

Buck looked over at Daryl. " trust me, I'll die before I let anythin' happen to Carol or ya little ones. Or to Beth." Buck finished as he smirked at Merle.

Merle scoffed as he sat back in his seat as Buck and Daryl continued talking about the compound. Merle ignored them in favor of sneaking glances at Beth. Her tears had dried, but the stains remained. Merle felt himself reach out and stopped himself before he could pull the sleeping Beth into his arms. That time would come later.

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

"Well boys, welcome to Strongfield."

Daryl and merle grinned as the truck came thru the guarded but strong gate. The stone wall surrounding the properties went off into the woods, quickly disappearing as Buck pulled up to 45 to drive for another mile before hitting the town center. A rough square was lit by lanterns in the sunset light. Buck pulled swiftly thru, pointing out the medical center, the community house, food stores, supplies.

Buck smirked as he pulled away from the square and up a short hill. He took a left, and pulled to a stop in the driveway of a massive house. Modeled after original double shotgun houses, the Dixon house was massive, 2 stories and an attic. There was a large tree in the front yard, a wrap around porch in black against the white of the house and deep green lattice work and window panes.

Buck chuckled as Merle and Daryl stared.

"well, what do ya think?"

Daryl sputtered. "fuck...we live here?"

Merle shook his head. "hell no we don't! Fuck any moment someone's gonna call the cops!"

Buck laughed loudly, startling awake Beth from the backseat. As she sat up, Merle looked over nervously at her, as though he wanted to say something different then he actually did.

"you slept okay?"

Beth nodded as she lightly smiled. "yeah I did. Where are we?"

Merle chuckled as he got out of the truck, helping Beth out behind him, placing his prosthetic on her back to guide her inside..

"Strongfield. apparently, this is home. Truth be told I ain't never been in a place like this."

Beth smiled as she walked beside Merle as Tdog came up behind Merle.

"Damn Daddy Dixon you doin' well!"

Buck smirked as he showed everyone inside. "carol's upstairs, first bedroom at the top of the left stairs."

Daryl nodded and sprinted up the stairs. Buck pointed to the other flight of stairs. "I have the bedroom at the top of the right stairs. all y'all take your pick of what else is there."

Tdog whooped and jogged up the stairs, Beth following slowly, taking a last look back at Merle before she disappeared up the stairs. Merle took a step to follow her, but forced himself to stop. Merle shook his head as he turned around, coming face to face with Buck.

"go after her."

Merle shook his head at Buck, suddenly feeling very tired. "no, not yet."

Buck frowned as he leaned on the counter. "that girl picked you over her own family. She deserves somethin'."

merle leaned back and considered Buck. He had never had a true relationship with Buck, more acting as a lightining rod for his anger. And after the miltary, merle had come home for only a few days before Buck and he came to blows, and merle took off with daryl after almost killing Buck. Fast forward 15 years, and he was standing in a kitchen with Buck, and about to confess one of his biggest secrets. Something Merle hadn't even fully admitted to himself.

"I'm in love with Beth."

Buck smiled lightly. "i know. And she loves you. So why aren't you upstairs tellin' her that?"

Merle sighed as shook his head. "Beth, she was raised in the church, a good little christian girl. Hershel, her daddy, up until today, he was the most christian man I have ever met. He talked to me, quotin' the bible and shit, right as I got to the prison. I had a plan in my head, a stupid plan, a suicide plan; but I was gonna do it because I was refusin' ta see past myself. Hershel, he convinced me not to do it, and I'm damn glad because I would have died that day if I had."

Buck nodded as he moved to leaning next to Merle.

"what does that have to do with you and Beth?"

Merle bit his lip before speaking. "I'm not a man with a good reputation. I'm the guy daddy's like Hershel chase off with a shotgun. But he allowed Beth to speak to me, when most men in his position wouldn't have. I think we would have eventually gotten together at the prison, but it would have been a long time. I'm gonna do right by Beth, I'm gonna ask her ta marry me before I lay one finger on that girl. I ain't rushin' her into anythin'. She doesn't need to make decisions like that while she's as upset as she is."

Buck smirked at his son. "god damn, underneath all the redneck ya really are a good southern gentleman."

Merle scowled at Buck as he flipped Buck off. "i ain't no kind of gentleman, but I do love that girl. I can wait a few more nights, it won't bother me."

Buck laughed but nodded. "good plan. But one problem."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "and that is?"

Buck pointed towards the ceiling. "Beth is up there right now thinkin' you want nothin' ta do with her romantically. Gotta give her a hint or somethin', somethin' for her to think on."

Merle looked up the stairs before nodding and walking towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and looked back at Buck.

"thanks for...everythin'."

Buck nodded as Merle disappeared up the stairs. "not a problem son. Anytime."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Beth splashed her face with cold water, trying to erase the tears that were still coming. She had no idea what she was doing. She knew she had picked correctly, but she was so afraid. For the first time in her life Beth had taken a huge risk, and there was no one to pick her up anymore. No daddy, no Maggie, no group. Just her, figuring out what her future was going to be, completely alone. She wasn't even sure what was going on with Merle, if anything was.

Beth jumped at a knock on the door. "come in."

Merle walked in and whistled as he added his own lamp to the one Beth had placed on the mantle.

"Jesus is this place out of a magazine?!"

Beth snorted as she dried her face, coming out to see Merle poking at a chandelier lampshade, a look of mild disgust on his face.

"i didn't look at the decorating, I just wanted a bed."

Merle scoffed as he looked at the bed. "how many fuckin' pillows do ya need?"

Beth giggled as she sat on the bed and picked up a pillow as Merle flopped across the bed, sending pillows everywhere.

"what is your bedroom like?"

Merle smirked as he picked up a pillow and threw it at Beth's face. "floor, bed, the basics. And maybe two pillows, not 2 dozen."

Beth threw the pillow back, smacking Merle in the chest with it, which he quickly returned. "i didn't pick all the pillows!"

Merle chuckled as he pegged Beth in the forehead and caught it as she pitched the pillow back. "well you picked the bed."

Beth laughed as she dodged the pillow, causing it to fly over her shoulder and knock a lamp over.

"Merle!"

Merle snickered as he sauntered to the door. "Too many pillows I tell ya. If ya need me sugar, I'm right across the hallway from you."

Beth smiled as Merle left. "I'll see you in the morning."

Merle gave Beth a nod. "Good night sugar."

Beth blushed and nodded. "good night Merle."


	3. Chapter 3

Carol woke the next morning surrounded in warmth and blankets. She sighed for a moment in pleasure. After months on the road and then the thin mattresses of the prison, this was total luxury. Carol sat up as the reason she rose walked in. Daryl leaned over and gave her a kiss as she got out of bed.

"damn good bed huh?"

Carol chuckled as she stood up and dressed. "its heaven!"

Daryl smirked as he and Carol walked downstairs. "this is one hell of a place."

"you're telling me, Merle attacked me with pillows last night."

Daryl laughed as Beth walked out of her room, joining them on the stairs. "he seems to have an aversion to pillows. Hell when we lived in Atlanta he didn't even use one."

Merle wandered into the kitchen, grumbling as he sat down. "i lost mine I told ya!"

Daryl snorted as he found the pot of coffee and began pouring mugs as Carol found some tea and made herself a cup.

"ya lost it for 5 years?"

Beth giggled as Tdog joined them in the kitchen. Buck came in thru the back door, chuckling at the strange collection in his kitchen: 3 rednecks, a black man and 2 sweethearts. The world had certainly changed.

Tdog nodded to Buck as he sat down. "so what's the plan from here out?"

Buck shrugged as he leaned on the counter, taking a cup of coffee from Daryl. "if ya want, talk to mike. He's the one that handles the housin' around here. There's several studio apartments available in the square if ya want one."

Tdog nodded. "I'll talk to him. I don't know about you guys, but I've been feeling like a sardine since this whole walker business started. It would be nice to have some space to myself."

Merle glanced at Beth who had her back to Merle as she made tea with Carol. "i don't know about you, but I'm partial to stay here."

Daryl nodded. "works for me."

Buck smirked Merle then looked at Beth. "stick with us for now honey, at least until ya get to know people."

Beth smiled and nodded. "works for me."

Buck smirked at Merle who glared before he smiled. Buck didn't know when Merle was planning on settling things with Beth, but Buck was going to do what he could to encourage his eldest son.

Buck looked to Daryl. "up for a trip today? I figure y'all could use some stuff from the marketplace. We have basic clothes in town, but the market has more in the way of maternity clothes and tons of other shit."

Daryl nodded and looked at Merle. "you comin'?"

Merle smirked and nodded. "I'm down. When do we leave?"

buck shrugged. "give me 10 and i'll be ready to go."

Tdog followed buck out as Carol and Beth sat down at the table talking. Daryl walked over beside Merle and smirked as he caught his brother staring at Beth when she wasn't looking.

"What's goin' on there?"

Merle glanced at Daryl and sighed as he shrugged. "not entirely sure yet."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he leaned next to Merle. "what do ya want goin' on?"

Merle smirked as he took a sip of coffee. "wouldn't you want to know baby brother."

Daryl growled as he slugged Merle in the leg. "Beth is a good girl. I don't want to see an asshole like you come in and break her heart."

Merle raised an eyebrow at Daryl. "Ya wrong."

Daryl frowned. "what the hell ya sayin'?"

Merle smirked as he brushed past Daryl. "Beth ain't a good girl. She's a great woman."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

The morning sun shown bright as Buck took Merle and Daryl to the market place a few hours away. Buck had been there multiple times, and had given Daryl and Merle free rein to buy what they needed from his account. Buck had spent a large amount of time trading things in, just developing trade relationships. He was well known at the marketplace, though outside of some clothes and small things, this was going to be the first time Buck had bought anything.

Merle chuckled as the music started. "Thank fuckin' god!"

Daryl smirked as he smacked Merle on his shoulder. "See! I told ya we'd get some Alice cooper eventually."

Buck looked between his sons, raising an eyebrow. "What the fuck are ya two talkin' about?"

Merle looked over at Buck. "only 1 stereo at the prison."

Daryl chuckled lightly. "Alice cooper ain't for every one."

Buck shook his head as he flew down the road, the truck flying thru the miles as Buck took it up to 90 on the abandoned highways.

"y'all had it rough over there, didn't ya?"

Merle shrugged. "I'd only been there for 2 months and the group had only found the prison a few weeks before that. They had been runnin' place to place on the road. Daryl had been dealin' with that bullshit since the beginning."

Buck frowned. "You two separated?"

Daryl nodded as he leaned forward from the backseat between Merle and Buck.

"issues in Atlanta right at the beginning. Merle got separated, we didn't meet up for almost 9 months."

Buck looked over at Merle. "issues?"

Merle sighed. "Fuck I get tired of explainin' this. Okay listen good cause I'm only sayin' it once. I went on a run into Atlanta, was a jackass, got high. Got out of control, Rick handcuffed me to the roof, gave the key to Tdog. A herd came, TDog ran to let me out, but he dropped the key down a drain. They ran, and eventually I cut off my hand. Daryl shows up just after I escaped. I wound up at Woodbury, became the right hand guy for a psychopath. Even longer story short, I kidnapped Maggie and Glenn tryin' to find Daryl and might have set off a war. But in all fairness, it wasn't the first time the governor went bat shit chasin' down another group. So really it wasn't my fault."

Buck was silent for a few moments as he processed Merle's speech, before he looked to Daryl.

"did ya brother start a war?"

Daryl shrugged. "Technically. But the two groups would have met up eventually."

Buck nodded before he looked over at Merle. "no more kidnappin'."

Merle groaned. "i told ya it was only to find Daryl."

Daryl smacked Merle across his head. "ya never would have lost me if ya weren't takin' chemical vacations every 5 minutes."

Merle turned and glared at Daryl. "fuck I've been clean for a year now can ya jump down out of my ass about it?"

Daryl smirked. "Hell no."

Merle chuckled. "suppose I deserve it though."

Daryl snorted. "ya left me for 9 months with a group of mostly idiots. Not to mention now I see ya when I get concussions."

Merle turned and looked at Daryl, obviously confused. "what the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

Daryl bit his lip before speaking. "Remember Sophia?"

Merle nodded. "Carol's girl, what happened to her?"

Daryl sighed. " She got run into the woods by walkers, I looked for her for days. Got thrown down into a ravine by a horse. Landed on one of my bolts, knocked my head. Started hallucinatin' about you. Fuck the only reason I got back to the top was because you were pissin' me off so much."

Buck chuckled. "you two were always good at pissin' each other off."

Daryl smirked. "the way I saw it I won that round, Merle ran off like a pussy!"

Merle scoffed. "i wasn't fuckin' there!"

Daryl smirked. "i don't care."

Merle eyed Daryl. "that ain't the end of the story though is it? What happened to Sophia?"

Buck growled. "From what I heard from Carol it was Rick's fault. He's the ass that left a defenseless girl in the woods."

Merle frowned. "he did what?!"

Daryl nodded. "he left her to fight off some walkers. When he got back she was gone. She had tried to get back to the group, but..."

Buck looked at Daryl in the rear view. "you did what you could. Carol doesn't blame you the slightest. You did everythin' right, its just a harsh world now."

Daryl shrugged. "maybe. But the way I see, that little girl would have been mine one day."

Buck nodded. "she's already yours. She may never have known you as her father, but that's what you are. Hold on to your memories of her, you'll see her some day. Someday in the far future if I have anythin' to do with it."

Daryl sighed. "i know, just still hurts."

Buck reached over clapping a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "you're gonna be a good father boy. Ya already have the instincts. And now that you have a safe home, your children will be safe too."

Merle smirked at his brother and father. "never thought I'd be livin' someplace like that."

Buck chuckled. "me neither. I know a majority of the world's population is dead, but shit the Dixon's are doin' good in this new world. Hell I'm gonna be a granddaddy!"

Daryl smirked at Merle. "maybe from both son's if Merle gets his ass in gear."

Merle smiled to himself. "if ya only knew baby brother, if ya only knew."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Buck turned to Merle as Daryl headed off towards the childrens supply stall.

"what are you lookin' for?"

Merle looked around the market a bit. "who do I talk to about horses?"

Buck pointed towards a red building in the distance, and started walking towards it, Merle beside him.

"James is the horse guy. Was a farrier, after the turn, he started capturin' loose horses. I got my horse from him. For the right price he throws in a trailer and tack."

Merle nodded. "i was plannin' on lookin' for a good horse to take huntin' and ridin'. That paddock next to yours open?"

Buck nodded. "Yup, and I got 3 other stalls in that barn. Also have open stalls on the back side."

Merle looked over at Buck as they walked into the large barn. "what do ya think about breedin' some? Could be useful considerin' you're plannin' on clearin' more land."

Buck thought for a moment before nodding. "works for me, let's see what James has."

"What do I have?"

Merle and Buck turned to see a man about Buck's age walking towards them. Buck shook his hand before he introduced Merle.

"James this is Merle, my eldest son."

Merle nodded to the man. "heard you're the man to talk to about horses."

James nodded. "What are you looking for?"

Merle shrugged. "prefer a breedin' pair, but I need a male, somethin' big and strong."

James tapped his lip before he raised an eyebrow. "got a few, let me show you."

Buck and Merle followed James out of the barn. They spent half an hour looking at different horses, Merle looking them over and passing, before he spotted something a few paddocks over.

"Whats story with those two?"

James turned and saw which horses Merle was pointing at. "those two probably ain't what you're looking for."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

James sighed as he lead Buck and Merle towards the paddock. Inside was a paint mare and a black stallion. The mare was tiny next to the stallion, her white mane hanging over her black and white body. The stallion was massive, standing at least 17 hands, a Frisian by his size and coloring. Even from a distance, Merle could see the severe scars that covered the stallion, but couldn't spot one on the mare. The stallion was hovering over the mare, who didn't seem to mind his company at all.

James leaned on the fence as he pointed at the horses.

"never gonna forget when I spotted these two. About 2 months ago, was headed back from a trade up north. Came thru a town, took a turn into hell. Walkers every where, and right damn in the middle these two. The mare was panicking, but not the stallion, no way, he was busy doing his job. Kicking, Bucking, that boy took out any walker that got close to the mare. He was getting bitten and scratched right left and center, but he kept protecting that little mare. I could see more walkers coming, couldn't stand to see a smart horse like that go down. So I used my truck, made a path thru the walkers and the stallion led the mare out right behind me, before they took off into the trees. About a week later, a friend of mine spotted a small herd of horses, so I went after them. These two were amongst them, and I wanted that stallion. Managed to snag him, which was a fight on its own. But as we were loading him, that mare came around, wouldn't leave his side even when the rest of the herd took off. So we grabbed her too. One problem though. When we got them back I took a closer look at that stallion. Aside from the scars from the walkers, there's plenty of scars from before the turn. That old boy has been thru hell and back with humans, hates us. He's a nasty piece of work."

Merle nodded. "any idea on age?"

James shrugged. "I'd guess the stallion is about 12, mare about 4. I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do with them. That stallions to aggressive for riding, he'll probably end up as meat."

Buck looked over at Merle, who was smirking slightly. "boy what are ya thinkin'?"

Merle glanced at Buck before looking over to James. "mind if I take a look at them?"

James shrugged. "Go ahead, the mare's a sweet little thing, just watch out for the big guy, he's a nasty fucker when you get close."

Merle smirked as he walked into the paddock, taking a handful of sugar cubes and a lead. "we'll see."

James turned to Buck as Merle walked across the short field, the stallion already on alert as Merle came towards the little mare.

"He got experience with horses?"

Buck bit his lip before he spoke. "i don't know. I haven't seen my sons in 15 years. He was always good with them as a child. Not sure about now."

M/BM/BM/BMB/B

Merle chuckled as the mare grabbed the sugar cube, unable to resist the sweet treat.

"there ya go angel. Nice and easy." Merle spoke softly as he reached up and clipped the lead to her halter, before wrapping the end of the lead around his arm guard.

The stallion was now watching attentively, his tail and ears flicking as he stared at Merle. Merle pulled a few more sugar cubes out, leading the mare with them as he walked towards the stallion. The mare happily followed, even going to far as to rub against Merle's shoulder as he got with in 6 feet of the now stamping stallion. Merle gave the mare a cube before turning to the stallion, pulling several cubes out of his pocket.

"come on now boy, help me out here. We play this right we both get to keep our little ladies, but we need each other right now."

the stallion hesitated before taking a few hesitant steps forwards and cautiously snagged a cube before pulling back and stomping in a circle, before whinnying at the mare, who snickered back before sneaking forward for another sugar cube.

Merle let her take one, before holding them out for the stallion once again. The stallion snorted and stomped for a few more moments, before he huffed and walked forwards, finishing off the sugar in Merle's hand. As the stallion finished Merle reached into his pocket, fishing out the rest of the sugar cubes and feeding them to the stallion. Merle watched as the stallion finished his treat before the animal stared at Merle. Merle smirked lightly, reaching up and unclasping the lead from the mare, and slowly clipping it to the stallion, who huffed a little and stomped, before settling down.

Merle smirked as he ran his hand over the stallion. Scars covered the animal, from faded slashes across his shoulders, to the fresh bite marks across his flanks, continuing down all the way to his hooves. Merle looked the stallion over. aside from the scars, he was in good shape, a healthy weight, good hooves, good coat. Merle ran his hand up the stallions neck, as the horse swung his head around to stare at Merle, still wary.

Merle chuckled as he rubbed at the large horse. "lets get us a little agreement here, I help you, you help me. Got it?"

the mare who was watching them snuck up behind Merle, nuzzling his now empty pocket. Merle chuckled as he rubbed the mare.

"well little girl, think you can keep this old man in line?"

the mare huffed, annoyed at the lack of sugar cubes. Merle chuckled as he gave a light jerk on the lead, the stallion warily following behind, the mare happily following. Merle walked across the paddock, back to James and Buck.

Buck leaned on the fence as Merle came closer, looking the horses over.

"he'll make a good huntin' horse. Who's the little lady for?"

Merle smirked. "Another little lady."

Buck chuckled as he lightly clapped. "God damn the world really did end."

Merle scoffed. "what makes you say that?"

Buck smirked. "Never thought i'd see the day when you would do somethin' romantic."

Merle chuckled as he gave the horses a few more sugar cubes. "true, but then again, I never thought I'd find a woman like Beth."


	4. Chapter 4

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Tdog whistled to Merle, who pulled away from Buck and Daryl as the two men took the truck up towards the massive house. Merle waved Tdog to follow as he walked towards the barn behind Buck's home. Tdog followed Merle into the barn where the man stopped in front of a stall.

"You got a horse?"

Merle chuckled. "got 2. what's up?"

Tdog sighed. "Man you have got to figure out what is going on between you and Beth. That poor girl has been up there for hours working with the other women on canning. This one bitch Brandi has been ragging on her on and on about how Beth might as well give up on you, because Brandi thinks she's getting you. Some of the other women are defending Beth, but now its such a bitch storm Beth can't get a word in edgewise. Now she's just quiet and sad. Come on man, you've got to give Beth an answer one way or the other."

Merle smirked at Tdog. "mind doin' me a favor?"

Tdog raised an eyebrow. "what is it?"

Merle clapped Tdog on the shoulder. "Mind sendin' Beth this direction? And make sure Brandi hears it."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

"Go on! Run another errand for my man!"

Beth slammed the door on Brandi as she left, tears stinging the edges of her eyes. When Tdog said Merle needed Beth down at the barn, Beth knew he was finally going to turn her down. Probably going to go something like what Brandi had said it would: Beth was too young, too flat chested, too quiet, too plain.

Beth wiped her eyes as she came into the barn, not wanting Merle to see her cry. At first she didn't see Merle, before she heard a sound from the stall next to her. Looking in, Beth smiled and entered the stall.

She walked up to the small mare, rubbing her neck.

Beth smiled to the horse as she spoke quietly. "hello pretty girl! What's your name?"

"That's up for you to decide."

Beth jumped and spun around to see Merle smirk as he came in the stall. Beth looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

Merle shrugged as he gave the mare a sugar cube. "she's your horse, you get to name her."

Beth blinked before she stuttered. "You-You got me a horse?"

Merle smirked to Beth as he nodded and grabbed a lead from the wall, clipping it to the mare before handing the lead to Beth.

"come on, I got somethin' ta show ya."

Beth lead the mare behind her as she followed Merle, still confused. Merle smirked back at her as they came out of the barn and walked towards the side paddock. Beth saw a massive stallion standing anxiously, pawing at the ground. The mare whinnied at the stallion, pulling at her lead as Merle opened the gate and unclasped the mare. She immediately trotted up to the stallion, the two horse sniffing and rubbing each other as Merle and Beth watched.

Beth turned to Merle as he leaned against the fence. "You got two horses?"

Merle nodded. "got a story these two. Figured it was fate."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Merle chuckled lightly as he led Beth to the stallion. Beth gasped at the scars that covered the stallion, bite marks, scratches, old whip marks. All stark white against his beautiful black coat.

"oh my god! What happened to him?"

Merle gave the stallion a sugar cube before rubbing his neck.

"the guy I bought these two from, James, he saw it happen. Walkers were comin' from all sides, right damn in the middle were the horses. Notice anything odd about the mare?"

Beth looked over at the mare as she came up beside Beth. Beth looked her over as she rubbed the mare's neck.

"no scars, none."

Merle nodded. "See this big guy, he took the bites, the scratches. Took them all, for this little lady here. Fought and fought, and with some help, got his woman out alive. Then a few weeks later, James was able to capture him. While they were loadin' him up, the mare refused to leave. The rest of the herd took off, but this little lady, she stood with her man."

Beth looked up at Merle, hope stirring in her. "that's amazing!"

Merle nodded as he came up beside Beth. "the way I see it, this big guy has had a shit life. Hell at the hands of humans, beat down and scared up. But this little lady, she gave him somethin' to fight for, and she's willin' ta stand beside him, even when the rest of the herd wouldn't."

Beth blushed as she chewed her lip. Merle chuckled, reaching his hand out to rub Beth's lip, his fingers closing gently around Beth's jaw. Beth looked up at Merle, unable to look away from his gaze.

"That's one amazing stallion."

Merle smirked. "pretty amazin' mare too."

Beth blushed and Merle smiled as he stood close to beth.

"Maybe this ain't the life the little mare thought she would have. Maybe she thought she would stay with the herd for life. But when the time came, when others chose to run, she chose to go with the stallion. And maybe now she and the stallion can have one hell of a life together, maybe even start a herd of their own."

Beth smiled as she started to tear up again. "i think the little mare would like that quite a bit."

Merle pulled Beth closer as he ran his right arm down to the base of her back.

"Ya know what i'm askin' here sugar?"

Beth nodded and smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. Merle thumbed away the tear, pulling Beth in for a kiss. Beth leaned into Merle as their lips met, wrapping her arms around Merle's waist. Merle ran his tongue over her lips, moaning as she let him in. Beth felt more tears fall, but ignored them as she kissed Merle.

Merle pulled away from Beth after several minutes, chuckling as she leaned into his chest, her lips swollen and slightly gasping for air.

"about damn time."

Beth smiled shyly. "I've been wanting to do that for 2 months!"

Merle chuckled as he kissed the top of Beth's head. "same angel."

Merle pulled Beth back to look at him. "got another question for ya angel, hopin' I know the answer."

Beth smiled as she looked up at Merle. "i think I know the answer but go ahead."

Merle smirked as he pulled a diamond and sapphire ring out of his pocket. Merle had found it nearly a month ago, and at the time held on to it for reasons even he wouldn't admit to himself. It was much larger then anything he could have afforded before the turn, just one of many things that had changed in Merle's life since he first saw a walker. Never once had he considered marrying, never once had he even thought about settling down. Now it was all he wanted to do.

"i love you Beth, I have for a while. I found this a while ago, knew what I wanted to do with it but I was too much of a pussy ta ask ya then. When you chose to go with me here, to follow, I knew that second I was marryin' you. No woman has ever put themselves on line for me, not once. And when you grabbed your things and came with us, all I wanted to do on that car ride was hold ya and never let you go. I'm hopin' you'll let me do that for the rest of my life. Will ya marry me?"

Beth felt the tears fall but ignored them in favor of grabbing Merle around his neck, jumping into his arms as he caught her.

"Yes!"

Merle chuckled for a moment before he was silenced as Beth kissed him. Beth abruptly pulled back to look at Merle.

"Can we have kids?"

Merle smirked and nodded. "As many as you want Angel."

Beth smiled and kissed Merle before a bump at Beth's arm distracted Merle and her. Merle chuckled as he set Beth down, the mare nudged Beth's arm.

"she loves sugar cubes this little lady. Thought about a name yet?"

Beth turned in Merle's arms, reaching one hand out to rub the mare while the other clasped over Merle's hand, their fingers intertwining.

"how about Penny?"

Merle nodded. "i like it. What do ya think for this big guy?"

Beth looked to the stallion, taking in his scars. "something manly, like Drake."

Merle chuckled. "Drake and Penny. Sounds good to me."

Beth turned to face Merle again. "i can't believe you got me a horse."

Merle smirked. "i got you way more then just a horse. Come on, got some more stuff for you."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

"Oh my god! How did you know my size?"

"i looked this morning. And then walked in the store and told the woman I needed things ta make a gorgeous girl feel even prettier. Got ya a bunch of girlie shit too, it's in the bathroom."

"is that-oh my god those are real!"

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Tdog gritted his teeth as he carried the finished cans for the women. After he had sent Beth after Merle, the bitching had continued. Brandi was getting on everyone's nerves, especially SweetPea. The older woman was slow to anger, but Brandi's bullying of Beth had pushed the woman to her limit. Now both Brandi and SweetPea were snarking at each other, and tension level was rising.

Tdog heard the door slam shut and turned and immediately started chuckling. Merle was pushing Beth to go around the corner into the kitchen with the other women as he stayed with Tdog in the corner out of sight. Tdog smirked at Merle as Beth walked by, her brand new cowboy boots clicking as she adjusted her new leather jacket. Beth was wearing new skinny jeans, along with a top that even Tdog could admit she looked hot in. add on the done up hair and new diamond dangle earrings, Beth was looking good.

Beth blushed as she went past Tdog who gave her a thumbs up. Merle chuckled and gave Beth a push forward.

Beth took a moment before she entered the kitchen, initially ignoring the other women. Brandi spotted her in and instant and frowned.

"Where the hell did you get that coat?!"

Beth snuck a smirk at Merle before she turned around and smirked at Brandi.

"from my fiance."

Brandi scoffed. "no way is that possible!"

Merle waited another moment before stomping into the kitchen and planting a kiss right on Beth's lips, in front of everyone in the room, who were all staring. Merle chuckled at Brandi's gape before smirking down at Beth.

"come on angel, we best be gettin' home."

Beth smirked at Brandi as Merle lead her out of the room. "see you later Brandi!"

Tdog had watched from his hidden corner, but upon the newly engaged couples exit, he couldn't hold back any more. Tdog burst out laughing, startling Brandi, who was furious.

"What the fuck is so funny?!"

Tdog shook his finger at Brandi as he laughed, barely recovering enough to talk. "You just got owned woman!"

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Merle snickered as Beth proudly smirked at him. "that was pretty Dixon huh?"

Merle smirked back at her. "ya gettin' better I'll tell ya that. Becomin' one hell of a woman."

Beth blushed as Merle pulled her into his side, his left arm over her shoulders as their fingers met.

"so...which bedroom?"

Merle bit his lip before looking down at Beth. "my bed has less pillows."

Beth smiled as she looked up to Merle. "your bed it is."

Merle pulled Beth along the backside of the houses and came up to the back entrance of the massive Dixon house. Inside Buck was laughing with Carol as Daryl blushed and snarked back at the two. It was a comforting atmosphere, one Merle was happy he was a part of.

Merle turned back to Beth, kissing her soundly until he pulled away, chuckling as Beth followed his lips.

"Easy sugar, I'm already in a tight enough pair of pants."

Beth looked confused for a moment, leading Merle to laugh before he kissed her again.

"i ain't takin' ya tonight. I'm doin' right by you Beth. Our weddin' night, that's a different story, but for now, try not ta tease me to much."

Beth blushed violently and ducked her head into Merle's chest as he chided her.

"hey now none o' that. Look at me angel."

Beth lightly raised her head, peaking up at Merle who pulled her face up to his.

"you don't ever drop ya head to me. Truth be told Beth, I live for ya, I'm crazy about ya. I'll do what ever ya want me to baby. Just as long as ya always hold ya head high."

Beth smiled as she kissed Merle. "thank you for waiting for our wedding night."

Merle nodded. "not a problem angel. Now let's get inside."


	5. Chapter 5

Beth woke warmer then she had in a long time. Before the world fell she always slept with tons of blankets, even in the summer. But with the fall of civilization came the fall of creature comforts, and a new way of sleeping for Beth. At the prison she slept with multiple layers of socks and clothes to stay comfortable, but it was never enough. But for some reason this morning she was perfectly warm, snuggled down in a sea of blankets and arms.

….arms?

Beth's sleepy eyes shot open as she froze and took in the room, panicking for a moment before she realized that one of the arms that was wrapped around her was missing a hand.

"mornin' angel."

Beth smiled as Merle's sleep heavy voice came from just behind her. Merle tightened his grip on Beth, rubbing his face into her hair and neck. Beth giggled as his stubble rubbed against her skin.

"Merle! That tickles!"

Merle chuckled as he dropped a kiss on her neck. "hey that's what ya get with a man baby."

Beth turned in Merle's arms, facing him as she ran her hands up under his wife beater to feel his muscles across his back.

"i know, doesn't mean it doesn't tickle!"

Merle smirked as he brushed the hair out of Beth's face. "slept okay?"

Beth smiled as she nodded. "i could never get warm at the prison or on the road. This is perfect!"

Merle chuckled. "gotta admit, I'm lookin' forward to wakin' with ya in my bed each mornin'."

Beth blushed as she looked down for a moment. "you never lived with a woman before?"

Merle laughed as he shook his head. "ain't never dated angel, sure as shit ain't never been engaged."

Beth smiled as Merle pulled her to straddle him as she leaned in and they kissed. Beth sighed happily as their lips met.

"why didn't we do this earlier?"

Merle sighed as he shrugged. "somethin' about ya daddy with a shot gun."

Beth smirked. "don't worry, I have a another daddy that's keeping an eye on you."

Merle looked confused. "what the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Beth smiled before she told her story.

_Last night_

"Carol!"

Carol spun around in the kitchen as Beth ran in, Merle laughing as she dragged him thru the door. Beth ran to Carol's side, holding her hand up as she came to a stop.

Carol smiled as soon as she saw the ring on Beth's finger. "Finally!"

Beth blushed as she smiled wide. "I'm getting married!"

Carol smirked as she held up her own hand, displaying the ruby and gold ring on her own ring finger.

"that makes two of us!"

Buck chuckled as he and Daryl came in the room. "god damn my family exploded over night!"

Daryl smirked as he pulled Carol flush against him. "i asked her months ago, right before we found out she was pregnant."

Merle growled as he flicked Daryl's ear. "what the hell?! Ya don't tell me shit now days!"

Carol laughed. "i was the one to make that call, about both the ring and the babies Merle. We both knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Beth giggled. "that is true! Remember when he found out glenn broke his finger tripping? That was all over the prison in half an hour!"

Merle eyed Beth as he growled and pulled her back against him. "then I shouldn't say anythin' about ya accidentally shootin' that walker?"

Beth blushed as Carol and Daryl perked up, Buck chuckling. "how the hell do ya accidentally shoot a walker?"

Beth sputtered before Merle smirked. "i was workin' with her on cleanin' her gun. Right as I said ta check the chamber, the damn thing goes off and way across the prison yard a walker falls. And ya know who got blamed for it? Me!"

Beth giggled as she smacked at Merle. "you said it was a good shot!"

Merle rolled his eyes. "i said it was a good shot because the bullet hit a walker ya weren't even aimin' for!"

Buck laughed before he shook his head at his sons. "ya'll a bunch of nutters I swear. Now go on boys, we need some more firewood for tonight."

Merle and Daryl continued snarking as they walked out the door and Beth moved to help Carol finish dinner before Buck cleared his throat, catching the womens attention. Beth and Carol turned and looked at the man, who seemed for the first time to be struggling to find his words

"listen I got some shit I gotta say and if it comes out bad, just...fuck it, okay listen."

Beth and Carol glanced at each other before looking back at Buck.

"i was a shit father to my sons. I was a bad example of a husband and father to both Merle and Daryl. Merle was old enough to remember how I treated his mother, and Daryl well, I was a terrible father all around."

Buck sighed as he leaned on a chair, looking at Beth and Carol.

"i'm tryin' ta make up for it now though. I love my boys, and they love you two. But I didn't teach them how to be good husbands, so god knows it that at some point they'll fuck it up. All im askin' is ya two come to me if my boys fuck up. I don't want them to go down the route I did, turn into the man I did. They deserve better and so do you two. Just let me know if they need to be talked to and i'll handle it. Just don't punish my sons for them not knowin' how to handle relationships, cause I never taught them how."

Carol smiled as she looked at Buck. "Daryl and Merle are cut from the same cloth. They're rough around the edges but they're good men."

Beth nodded as she smiled. "and those rough edges are part of why we love them."

Buck smiled as he stood up and pulled Beth and Carol close. "and thats why I love ya two. You're my daughters now. Anythin' ya need, you let me know."

_end flashback_

Merle smirked. "god damn, he's really steppin' up."

Beth nodded. "Buck loves you two, he really does. He knows he messed up in the past, but he doesn't want you and Daryl to suffer for it."

Merle bit his lip before speaking softly. "dad, he made his mistakes. For a long time I've hated him, on some level hated myself, for how I treated Daryl. But now..."

Beth ran a finger down Merle's jaw line, looking up to his tense gaze. "and now?"

Merle smiled. "i got a new life here, with you. I want this Beth, I want everythin'. Kids, a home, a happy family. I want it all."

Beth leaned down and kissed Merle's lips before pulling back. "i suppose that means we need to start with a wedding."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

"fuck you too!"

Beth and Carol giggled from their seats as Daryl and Merle argued. Daryl's point was since he had both hands he should drive. Merle's point was that he could drive just as well with one hand as Daryl could with both. The argument had broken into a wrestling match for the keys, when suddenly Buck snatched the keys out of Daryl's hand and threw them at least 60 feet away into the gravel of the driveway. Merle and Daryl gaped at Buck who smirked as Beth and Carol watched.

"who ever finds the fuckin' keys gets ta drive. Go!"

Merle and Daryl glanced at each other for a moment before taking off, pushing and shoving each other as they scoured the driveway. Buck chuckled as he came over to the truck, leaning into look at Carol and Beth.

"ya girls get anythin' ya want today ya hear? Anythin', I mean it. There's plenty of credits at the market. Get ya selves somethin' pretty for tonight but get anythin' else ya want too. I'll have everythin' ready for the weddin' when ya get back."

Beth nodded. "all we want is the brothers, us and you there Buck. That's all we need."

Buck smirked. "oh I'll be there, and ya can bet my boys will be too."

"get off me ya fidgety fuck!"

Buck turned and looked behind him, to where Merle had gotten the keys, but Daryl had jumped on his shoulders, grabbing at the keys. Beth and Carol laughed as Buck snorted and turned back.

"as long as they don't kill each other first."

Carol laughed. "God and I'm having twins! What if they're both boys? It'll be just like those two!"

Buck smirked as he patted Carol on the shoulder. "its easy, they entertain each other. Give them somethin' ta fight over and they'll be occupied for hours."

"so that's why I got my ass handed to me so many times as a kid huh?"

Buck chuckled as Daryl jumped in the drivers seat, having won the wrestling match.

"Aye, but hey ya won now didn't ya?"

Daryl shrugged. "i suppose it was good practice."

Merle grumbled as he climbed in the truck. "don't mean I ain't gonna kick ya ass later."

Buck smirked as he looked to Beth and Carol. "what did I tell ya? I'll see y'all later, make sure ya leave the market place by 3, or y'all be late for ya own weddin'. And girls? Make sure ya get these hooligans somethin' proper ta wear."

Buck patted Daryl on the shoulder as the truck started up and drove away, before Buck turned back to the town and smirked to himself. Time to plan a Dixon wedding.

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Beth hopped out of the truck, taking a moment to stretch and look around. There were several shops and stalls open, and a fair number of people at the market place. It reminded Beth of the farmers markets she had grown up going to every weekend. It was a piece from her past she hadn't even realized she was missing.

Beth laughed as Merle and Daryl were immediately drawn to the weapons depot, which had been closed the last time they came. Carol held Daryl's hand as he looked over the weapons. Beth watched as Merle got in a discussion with the stall owner, who had complemented Merle's arm piece. She turned and was looking thru the different machetes and hatchets, wondering down a few aisles to where the stall was open to the street. That's when she heard a new voice from behind her.

"Well aren't you a fine find."

Beth turned and spotted a man leaning on a support beam, leering as he looking Beth up and down. Beth turned away, ignoring the man, who came around the other side of the display, coming up to Beth's side.

"I'm Brad, what's your name girlie?"

Beth pulled back, uncomfortable with how close the man was getting to her. He reeked of cigarette smoke and sweat. Things she was used to smelling on Merle, but on her fiance they smelled calming, familiar. On this man they made her want to gag. Beth turned around, looking for Merle who was no longer where he had been. As she turned to look around the store, Brad was suddenly in front of her, startling Beth back. A few of Brad's friends on the street had been watching and were egging him on as he leered at Beth.

"You know what I like in a girl? My dick. What don't you and me go have some fun in my truck?"

Beth glared as she stepped back, walking around Brad to find Merle, when Brad grabbed her arm.

"Where you going? I ain't done yet."

Beth began to panic at the dark look growing in the mans eyes before he was slammed out of the store and out into the road by a boot to his side. A boot belonging to Merle Dixon.

Merle followed Brad out into the street as he struggled to his feet. Brad was swearing as he came up before realizing how much bigger Merle was to him.

"Asshole I outta...Shit."

Merle smirked. "Shit's right."

Merle punched Brad in the face, slamming him to the ground. Brad rolled over and tried to scuttle away before Merle slammed a boot into his chest, pressing him on the ground. Their tousle was quickly drawing a crowd, Daryl coming thru and standing between the fallen brad and Merle, and Brad's friends. The friends rose to defend brad, but backed off when they realized how out matched they were.

Brad struggled on the ground. "Fuck I didn't know she was your whore!"

Merle growled as he punched Brad in the face again. "She ain't my whore, she's my wife. And if I ever see ya so much as look at her again, I will gut you. Got it?!"

Brad groaned as Merle pressed down on his chest before nodding. "Okay, okay!"

Merle stood back, and let Brad stumble back to his friends, Daryl and Merle both eying the group wearily as they retreated and took off in their trucks. Daryl rejoined Carol by the weapons shop as Merle walked up to Beth.

"Ya okay?"

Beth nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Merle smirked as he gave her a kiss. "Not a problem angel. It comes with the territory."

Beth raised an eye brow. "Territory?"

Merle chuckled as he leaned over Beth. "Ya my woman sugar, just like I'm ya man. Territory."

Beth pursed her lips for a moment before she smiled. "I like it when you say it that way."

Merle smirked. "Figures ya would. Now come on, let's get ya a pretty dress for tonight."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Beth sorted thru a few racks of clothes, looking for something cheap that she could make pretty. Buck had given both Beth and Carol full access to the family account, but still she didn't want to spend much. Carol was across the store from her, looking at maternity clothes and thinking the same thing.

Beth sighed as she held up an 80s style dress. "What do you think?"

Carol shrugged as she held up a ridiculously polka dotted sundress. "i think...i don't want to say what I'm thinking."

"Sure as fuck don't wanna hear what I'm thinkin'."

Beth and Carol looked up at Merle who was leaning the doorway, Daryl beside him, both with matching looks of amusement and smirks.

Daryl chuckled as he walked towards Carol taking the dress out of her hand and leading her towards the more expensive dresses. Merle came to Beth's side and snorted as he looked at the dress.

"I think these were out of style when I was in high school."

Beth bit her lip before shrugging. "I don't care what I wear today, just that we get married."

Merle smirked and pulled Beth over to where Daryl was pushing Carol to look at the expensive dresses.

"after the stuff we got the other day, the horses and everythin' buck has bought here, buck still has over 20k in credits. Get what ya want woman!"

Beth sighed as she looked up at Merle. "I don't want your dad to pay for a dress I'm only going to wear once."

Merle chuckled. "Woman I didn't say ya had to wear it only once. Get somethin' you like, somethin' you'll wear again. Hell I don't care if it ain't even white, as long as ya feel pretty in it."

Beth looked over at Carol, who was getting the same lecture from Daryl. The shop owner, an older woman named Mary, came over.

"Let me handle this boys, I'll find them something perfect to wear. Go on, Paul's next door and he has the shipment buck ordered ready."

Merle raised an eye brow. "What did he order?"

Mary smiled. "Cross bow bolts, all the Tony Hillerman books, lots of kitchen supplies and cigars."

Merle smirked at Daryl. "Tony Hillerman? I love those books."

Daryl chuckled as he gave Carol a kiss on the cheek. "Find ya dress woman, somethin' not polka dotted."

Merle pulled Beth close, dropping a kiss on her head as he shook his finger at her.

"And nothin' that ain't been made in the last 10 years ya hear?"

Beth nodded as she smiled. "i promise."

Merle kissed Beth on the lips as he pulled away. "Good girl, go on and get gorgeous."

Beth smiled to Carol as the boys left the store. Mary came around to them and smiled.

"Come on, I have some great dresses I think will do the trick."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Buck cleared his throat as the meeting was getting close to the end. Once a week the family representatives met to discuss the goings on of the compound, and today lined up with the wedding. Buck figured this was the easiest way to get the word out.

Buck smirked as everyone quieted down and looked at him. Buck nodded before he looked to SweetPea.

"SweetPea, you were a weddin' planner before the world went ta shit right?"

SweetPea nodded. "Yep! Why do you ask?"

Buck smirked before nodding towards Father Caron, the minister for the compound.

"Tonight work for ya?"

Father Caron smiled as he nodded. "Tonight will be fine. Both boys?"

Buck nodded before looking to the group as a whole. "Merle and Daryl took Beth and Carol to the market place for a few hours. When they get back, we're havin' us a weddin'."

SweetPea clapped excitedly. "Please please let me do the planning! I can have a wonderful wedding ready by tonight!"

Buck shrugged. "Go ahead. They should be back an hour before sundown. That give ya enough time?"

Sweetpea nodded eagerly. "oh yes! Let's use the fountains by the golf course!"

Buck smirked. "tell me what ya need me to do."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

"oh my god Carol that's beautiful!"

Carol blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Beth and Mary, the shop attendant were standing behind her both smiling wide. Carol had on a knee length maternity dress. It highlighted her hips while subtly highlighting her growing baby bump. It was blue with white lace enhancing the neckline and cap sleeves. Carol smiled at herself as she nodded.

"This is it!"

Beth clapped as she smiled. "Daryl is going to love it!"

Carol smiled as she smirked at Beth. "Merle's going to be speechless for you!"

Beth blushed as she twirled in her own dress: also kneelength, but haltertop and tighter fit emphasizing her petite body shape, in turquoise. Both women had on simple beaded white flats, and Beth had pulled her hair up in a bun for now.

Mary smiled at Beth and Carol. "You both look stunning! Now what are the boys going to wear?"

Beth looked at Carol who had a smirk on. "What do you think?"

Carol continued to smirked as she walked over to where there was a selection of mens clothes. Carol picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt, thicker then a dress shirt but thinner then the flannel choices beside it.

"these work? They can even take the sleeves off later and wear them normally."

Beth nodded. "Works for me, I got Merle's sizes before I left."

Mary smiled. "I'll set two sets aside."

Carol shook her head. "make it three. Buck would look good in this."

Mary smirked. "i know his sizes. Now what about makeup?"

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Buck strode silently thru the forest, moving quickly towards his goal. He needed to find what he was looking for quickly, the sun already starting to move lower in the sky. It wouldn't be long until his boys were home and there was still plenty to do.

Buck saw his goal ahead of him and smirked as he stopped and cut a handful of Cherokee roses blossoms from the large bunch of blooms. Having selected a handful, he turned and looked around the clearing, spotting some sunflowers blooming. Cutting a handful of those as well, Buck turned and walked back toward the compound.

Buck knew he couldn't make this a perfect wedding. For crying out loud the world had fallen to pieces, humans prey not predator. But Buck was going to do what he could to give his sons a good life, and if nothing else, he was going to do what he could to give his new daughters a good wedding.

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Merle smirked as he heard giggles and shrieks floating thru the ventilation ducts. The clothing store Beth and Carol were shopping in was right next door to the supply store he and Daryl were currently in.

Daryl chuckled as he heard another shriek. "holy shit we're gettin' married bro!"

Merle laughed as he looked thru the items for sale on the shelves. "hell yeah we are! Shit we need ta find us some drank for tonight!"

the store owner, an older man named Paul laughed as he waved the brothers over.

"my wife Mary is over there with your ladies. Let me see if I can find somethings for the wedding."

Daryl chuckled as Paul pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider. "Thank ya, my woman's several months pregnant."

Paul smirked as he nodded. "Mary made sure to tell me. And for ms. Beth, champagne."

Merle chuckled as he picked up the bottle. "ain't never had this before, but anythin' for my little woman."

Paul smiled. "those are on the house."

Daryl frowned as he shook his head. "ya don't have ta do that, our dad has plenty of credits."

Paul chuckled as he waved a hand around the store. "a good portion of my stock came directly from your father. Buck saw it as a good way to establish trade relationships. Besides, the way I see it is that between the two of you, I'll have a fair clientele in just Dixons pretty shortly. Take the bottles, I insist."

Merle chuckled as he looked around the shop, before spotting something sitting on a shelf. Merle walked over and picked up the old Polaroid camera and turned it over in his hand.

"i thought these went out years ago?"

Paul nodded, before ducking under his counter and bringing up a box of film.

"They did. Buck found that in a collectors home, he brought me quite a few working models."

Merle smirked as he nodded. "We'll take it."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

"Buck don't you dare!"

Buck chuckled as SweetPea smacked his hand away from the bowl of frosting. The woman had worked tirelessly all day, throwing herself into her passion of wedding planning. When Buck had brought in the bouquets of flowers they were quickly whisked away to be wrapped up with additional daises and grasses and tied carefully with blue and white ribbon.

SweetPea had found a closet of party supplies, and had assigned a few woman to set up tables and chairs outside. Buck had come back from the forest to a flurry of activity as tables were set up, table clothes placed, chairs set up and SweetPea directing thru the chaos.

Currently she was working on frosting the cake with a vanilla butter cream as Sara worked on making fondant flowers beside her. Outside Buck had seen a few of the men barbequing, and escaped the chaos to join them.

"god damn I asked for a weddin' but they're goin' all out!"

Walt laughed as Buck joined him and Tdog by the large fire pit, over which two suckling pigs were now turning.

"SweetPea missed her old job, plus it gives the rest of the town a bit of normalcy. We don't get to do parties very often, and you have to admit, this is one hell of a reason for one."

Tdog laughed as he basted the pigs. " man when I met the brothers they were the last two people I thought I would ever see get married! Hell at one point I saw Daryl throw squirrels at someone, then a few weeks later stumble out of the woods after eating one raw!"

Buck smirked. "he gets that from me, tasty and its quick calories when you need it."

Tdog nodded. "Trust me, he needed them that day. Daryl barely made it thru that day."

Buck frowned before nodding. "let me guess that was the arrow incident?"

Tdog smirked. "did he tell ya he got shot in the head later that day because our person on watch mistook him for a walker?"

Buck frowned. "no he did not."

Tdog chuckled. "he had been out looking for a lost little girl. Got Bucked off a horse, fell down a ravine, landed on his arrow, pulled it out on his own before taking out some walkers, cut off the walkers ears to make a necklace then ate the squirrel. Afterward he climbed back up the ravine and thru the forest. By the time he got back Daryl was dragging like a walker, got a bullet graze to the head for his troubles."

Walt laughed. "god damn them boys are as indestructible as you Buck!"

Buck smirked before nodding. "they work hard I'll tell ya that."

"Buck!"

Buck winced as his name was screamed from the kitchen. "I'm not sure I want to answer that."

SweetPea appeared around the corner, tapping her foot. "I heard that! Come on, they're all back. Get your boys, get them showered and shaved and back here in an hour. Hop too come on now!"

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Buck stepped out of the shower, quickly drying and changing to the new clothes Carol and Beth had brought for him. Buck had to admit, the girls knew what they were doing in picking out clothes for the Dixons: dark colored and damn near indestructible.

Buck ran a comb thru his hair before leaving his room, coming down stairs to see Daryl already waiting. Buck raised an eyebrow at his youngest son.

"Where's Merle?"

Daryl smirked lightly. "Shavin', or what's better known as Merle swearing at his face while duct tapin' a straight razor to his arm piece."

Buck chuckled as he sat down. "Got admit I would have given up and grown a beard."

"I tried, I looked like someone from the bible."

Buck smirked as Merle sat down with Daryl. "Hey ya managed not ta cut ya self up doin' it, I'd call that a success."

Merle shrugged as he sat down. "Thank fully Beth don't mind the stubble."

Buck chuckled. "Somethin' tells me nothin' ya do bugs her."

Daryl smirked at Merle. "Ya know at the prison, people would go ta Beth to get her to convince you of shit, cause ya always fold for her."

Merle glared for a moment before chuckling. "Yeah I knew. And ya wanna know the trick? If Beth thought it needs to happen, it happened. If she disagreed, well that's why I refused to move to D Block with Woodbury."

Buck patted Merle on the back. "Good on ya son, ya figured out a big part of marriage. When Mama's happy, everyone is happy."

Merle chuckled. "She ain't a mama yet, but i'm aimin' ta fix that."

Buck smirked. "it won't take long with you two. Though I am settin' some ground rules."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Ground rules?"

Buck pointed to his sons. "I don't care what you and ya women get up to behind closed doors, but I ain't seein' it. Got that? No truck, no barn, no where were I have a chance of seein' the family line bein' carried on. We clear?"

Daryl blushed violently, but Merle let out a loud laugh. "So that's it? Ya want the grandkids but ya gonna refuse ta think of how ya got them?"

Buck smirked as he stood up. "Ya got that damn right. Come on, get up. Time ta marry ya two crazy boys off."

_Shout out to Athletegirl! Thank you so much for the support for this story! Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**One of my favorite chapters to write, and it goes to my hometown team the SEATTLE SEAHAWKS! **_

_**we kicked ass today! :P Party time! and back to the story :-)**_

SweetPea smiled as she touched up Carol's makeup, before turning to Beth and touching up hers.

"Oh you both look so beautiful!"

"That they do."

all three women jumped at the deep voice from behind them and turned to see Buck leaning in the doorway. Beth and Carol had picked him out a set of clothes to match his sons, and the dark colors complemented Buck's large frame. It was easy to see where Daryl got his cheekbones from, and Merle's strong set jaw, and their blue eyes were clearly genetic. Buck chuckled as he came into the room.

"It's almost sunset, you two ready?"

Carol nodded. "How are the boys?"

Buck smirked. "Tdog and Walt are on wrestlin' match watch. Daryl's fidgetin' was gettin' on Merle's nerves, if I left them alone we'd have to do stitches before the vows."

Carol laughed as she pulled Beth close. "Well honey, ready to get married?"

Beth nodded, but she pulled away to dab off a tear that was coming up. SweetPea rushed up with a tissue.

"come now, none of that! This is a happy day!"

Beth nodded. "i know, I just always thought my family would be here."

Carol smiled as she hugged Beth tightly. "Sweetie, we're your family now."

Buck chuckled as he rubbed his hand across Beth's shoulders. "and it's almost official. I know you miss your family sugar, but in 20 minutes, you'll officially be my daughter. You two will be the prettiest Dixons in the world, next to that time Merle put Daryl in a dress."

Beth snorted and started laughing as Carol giggled.

Buck smirked. "there ya go, smiles are much prettier then tears. Now how about we get ya two lovely ladies married?"

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Merle and Daryl stood side by side, both nervous as they looked down the aisle. Behind them a small solar powered fountain ran, and the small rivers ran beside them. All around the grass lawn were blue and white clothe streamers, and hanging from them were canning jars with tea candles in them. A white aisle runner ran from the cement platform where tables and chairs were set up for the banquet.

The women of the town had spent the day decorating and cooking. The two pigs Walt and Tdog had roasted were standing by. Every family had brought a dish, and the tables were covered with food. The 3 tiered cake with white frosting and blue ribbon waited on another table. Everywhere there were blue and white fake flowers and candles.

The entire town had gathered, and were now standing in two groups as Buck walked between them, Beth and Carol on his arms. Carol had her hair slightly curled with babies breath pinned in, and her bouquet of Cherokee roses in her open hand, covering the cast on her broken wrist. Beth's hair was swept back with pins, a small ring of daisies looped in her hair as it tumbled down her neck, her bouquet of sunflowers in her opposite hand.

Buck gave each of the women a kiss on the cheek before handing them over, smirking and speaking to his sons under his breath.

"Try not ta look like y'all about ta pass out now."

Buck moved to the side as Father Caron stepped up and faced the couples. Daryl and Carol were smiling at each other as Merle gave a low whistle as Beth stepped in front of him.

"Damn woman, ya fuckin' gorgeous."

Beth smiled and they both turned their attention to Father Caron.

"in these dark days, we rarely find reasons to celebrate. But today is a grand celebration, for many reasons. The joining of these two couples in marriage is a start of a new life for all involved. We all have made mistakes in our past, we have all seen and done things in this new world that we regret. But this is a new start, and as such, I thank everyone for coming out to wish these couples well in their new marriages."

Father Caron turned to Daryl and Carol.

"Daryl Norman Dixon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Daryl nodded. "i do."

"Carol Marie Mason, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Carol smiled as she nodded. "I do."

Father Caron smiled as he turned to Merle and Beth.

"Merle Buck Dixon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Merle nodded. "I do."

"ElizaBeth Rose Greene, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Beth nodded with tears falling down her cheeks. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by our lord and savior Jesus Christ, the Catholic church and the township of Strongfield, I now pronounce you man and wife. You both may now kiss the bride."

Merle pulled Beth in for a kiss as Daryl tugged Carol close as well, dropping a hand down to her belly as he kissed her soundly.

Father Caron smiled and turned to the gathered townspeople.

"Everyone, I present Merle and Beth Dixon, and Daryl and Carol Dixon."

a loud round of cheers and claps went up as the couples walked back down the aisle. Buck joined Father Caron and followed his sons out, smiling to himself. It was a good day for the Dixons.

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Beth laughed as she helped wipe the frosting off Merle's face, giggling as he bit at her fingers.

"Ya know I'm gonna get ya back for that later."

Beth smirked at Merle. "Oh I'm counting on it."

Merle growled low as he pulled Beth close. "none of that now, that's for later tonight."

Beth giggled as Merle nipped at her ear. "Then stop that!"

Merle smirked as he looked to where Daryl had gotten Carol with the cake before she could get him.

"thank god we're on opposite sides of the house."

"Speak for ya self, I'm sleepin' in the barn tonight."

Merle laughed and Beth blushed as Buck walked up beside them. Buck pulled out the Polaroid camera Merle had picked up early in the day, snapping a picture of Merle and Beth. Buck chuckled as he pulled the photo.

"go get ya brother, we need ta get more photos."

Merle whistled, and Daryl flipped him off from where he and Carol walked over. "i ain't ya dog!"

Merle smirked as he turned to Beth. "And yet he comes when called."

Buck chuckled as he tossed the camera to Tdog. "Here, I gotta get in between the two of them before this turns into WWE."

Tdog smiled as he pulled up the camera. "Lets get everyone in this one."

for the next several minutes they went thru various assemblies of people, including Walt and Sweetpea, before Buck asked to take one with just his sons.

Buck threw his arms over his sons shoulders pulling Merle and Daryl close.

"Ya have no idea how proud I am right now."

Merle smirked for the photo as he threw his arm over Buck's shoulder. "Thank you for everythin' Dad."

Daryl copied Merle, smirking as he spoke. "it's good ta be back as a family again."

Buck smirked and tightened his grip on his sons. "damn right it is. The Dixons are gonna kick ass in the world."

Merle and Daryl laughed. "fuck yeah!"

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Beth laughed as Merle swept her off her feet, carrying her thru the door of their room and moving quickly to the bed. He tossed her down lightly, before immediately covering her with his body, kissing her soundly as Beth wrapped her arms around Merle's neck, kissing him back with just as much fervor. Beth moaned as Merle tangled his hand in her hair, before abruptly pulling away, her hair tangled in Merle's fingers.

"Let me get the pins out real quick."

Merle rolled over and chuckled as Beth lit the lamp in to the bathroom and took the hairpins out.

"Gotta say woman, ya done what no other woman been able to."

Beth smirked as she leaned in and looked at Merle. "I have it on good authority that I'm not the first woman you've taken to bed."

Merle laughed. "Na, ya right there. But ya the first ta marry my dumb ass, and the first I ain't had to use terrible pick up lines on."

Beth giggled as she brushed out her hair. "how bad of pick up lines were they?"

Merle smirked. "The worse kind. How about this one- What's the difference between a Ferrari and an erection? I don't have a Ferrari."

Beth gaped before bursting out in giggles. "oh my god that's terrible!"

Merle chuckled as he stood up and walked behind Beth, kissing down her neck as he kept speaking in a raspy voice behind Beth's ear.

"Let's have a party and invite your pants to come on down."

Beth smirked as she ran the brush thru her hair. "Any more?"

Merle chuckled. "Plenty. You're just like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home."

Beth shook her head as she giggled. "where did you learn these?"

Merle thought for a moment before grinning widely. "Some I heard from others, some I came up with. My first one I used was let's have a party and invite your pants to come on down."

Beth laughed as she turned in Merle's arms. "You really used these?"

Merle smirked. "Yup, most of them worked too."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "And the ones that didn't work?"

Merle shrugged. "I only used- Nice tits. Mind if I squeeze them?- one time. Damn near lost a ball to that one."

Beth laughed as she smirked at Merle. "Okay, one more!"

Merle thought for a moment before a wide smirk spread across his face. "I lost my virginity. Can I have yours?"

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Daryl groaned as he laid down beside Carol, who was giggling.

"we gotta put up with this shit all night?"

Carol smirked as she rolled to look at Daryl. "we have to put up with this for the rest of our lives."

Daryl chuckled as he ran a hand down Carol's side, fingertips trailing down skin.

"i figure I got a few more lives then ya at this point."

Carol raised an eyebrow. "is that so?"

Daryl nodded. "Think about it, ya started the apocalypse with 9. then we had the farm and ya runnin' loose in a field, 8. then we had ya takin' a vacation in the tombs, 7. then ya crash the damn car and find my dad, 6. so ya down a few."

Carol smirked. "Well with that logic, you're down some too. Say you started with 9, which considering Merle is your brother, makes that quite unlikely but say you started with 9. then you went into atlanta and had the run in with the Vatos, 8. then you fell down that ravine, 7. then you got shot by Andrea, 6. then you got put in a death match against Merle, 5. so you're down more then me."

Daryl snorted. "the ravine and the shot are 1 life!"

Carol shook her head. "you almost died several times that day, plus you came home with a walker ear necklace, I should take another life for that alone. What happened to that necklace?"

Daryl smirked. "i put it in Andrea's bag."

Carol laughed. "oh god I'm surprised she didn't shoot you again!"

Daryl and Carol laughed before a rather loud feminine moan came from down the hallway. Daryl dropped his head on the pillow shacking his head. Carol smirked as she rubbed his hair.

"at least Beth is enjoying herself."

M/B D/B M/B D/C M/B D/C

Merle panted as he collapsed on the bed, Beth beside him in the same state. Merle swiveled his head over to smirk at Beth.

"Jesus Christ that was worth the wait."

Beth laughed as she rolled over leaning on Merle's chest. "god it was!"

Merle smirked as he pulled Beth close. "how are ya Mrs. Dixon?"

Beth smiled as she beamed at Merle. "Fantastic Mr. Dixon."

Merle kissed Beth deeply before sitting up. "got us some things."

Beth sat up on the bed as Merle laid the blanket across her. "what kind of things?"

Merle smirked as he pulled up a paper bag. "champagne, chocolate, and a laptop with an extra battery along with Titantic and Hunt for Red October."

Beth smiled as she leaned forward and took the bag. "you remembered my favorite movie!"

Merle smirked as he slipped under the blankets, pulling close to Beth as she got the movie going.

"i remember everythin' ya told me."

Beth raised an eyebrow as she leaned back against Merle. "i talked all the time while you were on watch, you can't remember everything."

Merle smirked. "try me."

Beth laughed before the rolled onto her stomach to look at Merle. "OK then, what high school did I go to?"

Merle chuckled. "St. Bernard Christian."

Beth narrowed her eyes. "What sports did I play?"

Merle scoffed. "none, ya terrible with sports. Ya love horse back ridin', and ya love ta read under peach trees. Ya love twilight, but you're team Jacob. When you were a kid you painted part of your barn pink and blamed it on the neighbor kids. You think we shouldn't have been in Iraq or Afghanistan when the world ended. Ya wanted to see Paris and Rome, but now all you want is to someday see the ocean again. Don't worry, I'm already plannin' a trip."

Beth was shocked before she smiled and hugged Merle around the waist, pressing a kiss onto his chest.

"thank you."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "what for?"

Beth smiled lightly. "being the perfect man for me."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Buck chuckled as he laid down in the hay loft. He wasn't going to try to sleep in a house full of newly weds, especially because his room was across from Beth and Merle, and that's something no father wants to hear. Even if he did get more grandkids out of it.

Buck felt a well of nostalgia push thru him. He rolled over to pull his wallet out and opened it. Inside was the usual cards and money he still had from before the turn, but tucked inside were a few worn photos.

Buck smiled as he pulled out a childhood photo of Merle and Daryl. During one of Buck's short stints of sobriety, before Buck discovered heroin, he celebrated by taking Merle and Daryl to Yellowstone National Park. That had nearly been a disaster.

Daryl was a curious 6 year old boy, and didn't really believe in fences, walkways or any barrier if he could climb over, under or around it. Merle was older but always getting into trouble, and taking his younger brother with him. After the 3rd time they were chased off of a restricted area Buck had taken them up in the back woods for a few days worth of camping. The boys were full of energy and spent the days swimming, hiking, climbing and exploring.

Buck had been watching closely considering the bear danger in the backwoods of the park. He carried his rifle with him at all times, and kept both boys in sight as much as possible, even though they hadn't seen a bear yet. a day before they were scheduled to leave, Buck's luck ran out. He and Merle were fishing in a small lake, Daryl climbing and exploring nearby. Buck heard Daryl call out to him, sounding terrified. Buck's blood ran cold as he turned and saw Daryl running as fast as he could back to the lake, a bear not 20 yards behind him. Buck immediately pulled up his rifle and began firing, firing 4 rounds before the bear dropped.

Buck chuckled as he thought back to that day. Daryl had been terrified of the dead bear, Merle not helping as he made jokes at his scarred little brother's defense. It had taken some wrangling but eventually he got both boys calm enough to watch and learn as Buck broke down the bear. It had been a learning experience for Merle and Daryl, and they took home plenty of meat and a new pelt. Buck had snapped the photo at the end of the two holding each other while covered in grime and blood from the break down. It had been one of the best memories Buck had had in his life time, only to be triumphed by watching his sons marry.

Buck smirked as he pulled out the photo that was next. He hadn't been sober that day, but it had been a good day. Merle was 16, Daryl 11; and Buck had just gotten a large paycheck just in time for 4th of July. After stocking up on liquor and heroin, Buck had picked up a good number of steaks and junk food. Buck loaded the boys and camping gear in the truck and headed for the fireworks stand. After loading up on a ridiculous amount of fireworks, Buck took them up to the family campsite, way up in the mountains. The land had been used for years, to the point that they had a prebuilt fire pit and firework area. Buck always took his camera with him camping, wanting to catch the moments. And this moment didn't let down.

The boys loved roman candle fights, to the point Buck had stocked up his first aid kit before buying fireworks. Buck had just put the steaks down to grill and sat down in his chair when the boys broke out the fireworks. Buck watched as Daryl snuck away with one bag in particular, filled with roman candles. Merle had his attention on the large cakes that Buck had bought. Buck smirked as he watched Daryl sneak off into a tree, one that he knew Merle was too large to get very high in. Daryl saw Buck watching and Buck nodded to his youngest as he held up the camera. Daryl smiled before pulling out his lighter. Merle turned around, intending to set off a cake when the first round hit him. Merle swore and jumped back, looking for where the round had come from, but quickly was hit again. The end result was 30 minutes of Daryl getting Merle with multiple rounds, Merle ducking what he could. Buck had been laughing so hard he thought he was going to pass out, when he saw the perfect photo opportunity coming. Merle had been able to chase Daryl out of the tree with a few well placed bottle rockets, but Daryl had a plan. He had brought up a line of fire crackers, and dropped them right as he escaped the tree. Buck had waited for the moment, and snapped the photo just as Daryl dropped from the tree as Merle was jumping back, the firecrackers exploding in between the two of them. Despite the bruises and burns, both Merle and Daryl were smiling wide. It had gone down as a 4th of July to remember.

Buck sighed as he pulled up the next photo. The secret that burned in him was dark, but for the sake of his sons, Buck could never tell them. The photo was him and Vivian on their wedding day. Her belly was already rounding as Merle was making his mark in the world. Buck felt a tug as he looked at Vivian. They were never truly in love, they married because she became pregnant with Merle, not for love. Vivian had never shown an motherly tendencies, something that had always bothered Buck. He knew he hadn't been a good father, he had done terrible things to his sons. But in the bright days, the breaks in alcohol and drug abuse, Buck loved and raised his sons as best he could. He enjoyed spending time with his sons, teaching them and watching them grow.

Buck slid the photos back in his wallet as he smirked to himself. His sons maybe adults, but there was a lot Buck had failed to teach them when he was supposed to. That was going to be corrected. Buck was going to be the best father and grandfather that he could. Buck was going to erase the fallen name of Dixon and make it strong in the new world after the turn. The Dixon's were back.

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

hours away Hershel sighed as he laid down in his cell and picked up his bible to read. He had found himself lacking in his faith recently, and with the loss of Beth, Hershel was out of places to turn. As he picked up the old book, Hershel flipped open to a random page and started reading.

**"He shall surely become a great and mighty nation, and all the nations of the earth shall be blessed in him. For I have chosen him, that he may command his children and his household after him to keep the way of the LORD by doing righteousness and justice, so that the LORD may bring to Abraham what he has promised him." Genesis 18:17-19 **

**Hershel frowned as he closed his bible and laid back, thinking about what he had read.**


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter comes to you from Athletegirl! She's been amazingly supportive of this story and wrote all the smut in this chapter! She's a fantastic author and if you haven't read her stories get over there NOW!_

Merle smirked as he trotted Drake around the paddock.

"keep ya mind outta the gutter!"

It had been 3 weeks since the wedding, and each day Merle had worked with Drake, getting him used to humans again, used to being ridden. But Drake's mind was elsewhere, or more accurately, the next paddock over.

Penny was going into season, and the hormones the mare was giving off were distracting the stallion. Drake was consistently directing himself towards Penny, and generally being rather pig headed. But Merle couldn't hold it against the stallion, Merle himself was getting distracted as the mare's owner walked up.

Beth raised an eyebrow as Merle had to pull Drake away from the fence again.

"somebody's a bit distracted today."

Merle chuckled as he walked Drake up to beside the fence. "blame that on the missus."

Beth smirked as she picked up Penny's tack. "that's not what you said last night."

Merle snorted as Beth walked into the other paddock, Penny trotting up beside her. Penny was a very agreeable horse, and always eager to ride. Beth tacked Penny up before she climbed on.

Merle eyed Beth as she trotted Penny around the paddock a few times, before leading her out the gate.

"where ya headed?"

Beth smirked as she turned Penny around. "that's for you to find out."

Beth spurred Penny on, taking off in a gallop across the land behind the rows of homes.

Merle swore as Drake bucked slightly, stamping his feet in aggravation as his mare disappeared from view. Merle tried for a few moments to get Drake under control, before shrugging and giving the stallion his head.

Drake flew over the fence, galloping off after Penny and Beth. Merle held tightly, reminded very quickly he was missing one hand. Drake made quick time, easily catching up to the mare and her blonde rider. Beth smirked at Merle as she pulled Penny off onto what had been the golf course. The land was being re purposed in other areas, but the crews hadn't reached this part yet, and the horses flew over the even ground. Drake and Penny whinnied to each other as Merle pushed Drake on ahead. He smirked back at Beth, just as she turned Penny again. Merle swore as he sharply turned Drake.

"Damn woman, she's got more guts then she needs!"

Beth lead Penny down along the back lake. Off the three lakes on the compound, this was the biggest and least accessible. It had been stocked by the previous tenants with fish, and the water was clean and bright. Beth took Penny down along the lake shore, ducking and weaving amongst the trees where Merle and Drake were just too big to follow, being forced to go around.

Merle suddenly pulled Drake to a stop as he came thru a clearing, seeing Beth and Penny standing on the opposite side. Beth smirked as she lead Penny up beside Drake, the stallion eagerly sniffing the mare.

"you know for two old guys you're pretty fast."

Merle smirked at Beth as she got off of Penny, leading the mare to the water. "old guys? I'll have ya know I have sexy young wife who thinks I'm pretty damn hot."

Beth snorted. "your wife sounds interesting."

Merle chuckled. "that she is sugar, that she is."

Beth bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. She glanced back at Merle before she leaned over away from Merle, pretending to tie her shoe. Sneaking a glance back at Merle she smirked as he openly stared before climbing off of Drake. Beth busied herself fiddling with her shoe before a thick arm grabbed her and pulled her back. Beth moaned as Merle nipped at her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Wait," breathed Beth. "Get the saddles off in case they try to roll." Merle grumbled as Beth pulled away and tied the mare to a tree. Merle was struggling with Drake as the stallion pranced around in a circle snorting. The stallion was rolling his eyes and white foam was splattered on his flanks from the run. Drake's ears were perked up and he called loudly to Penny, fearful that Merle would ride him away. "Get yer head outta yer ass!" growled Merle as the stallion pranced around him. "Don't tie him Merle," called Beth as she finished with Penny and laid the saddle blanket on the ground. "He won't leave her."

Merle grunted in frustration as he pulled the saddle and bridle off of Drake, who promptly trotted to Penny and sniffed her tail. Penny squealed loudly and kicked at him, switching her tail sharply in Drake's face. "Take the hint," Merle called as Penny shot Drake the hairy eyeball. Beth looked at Merle and laughed. The foam from Drake's mouth was green from grazing and now a small river of it was dripping its way down the front of Merle's wife beater. Merle looked at his shirt and swore, making Beth laugh harder. He looked up and squinted at her. "You think that's funny little girl?" he rasped and she covered her mouth trying not to laugh. He pulled his shirt off as he approached her, tossing it off to the side. She was sitting on the saddle blanket barefooted, her straight arms propping her up. He worked his belt open. "I got a punishment fer that."

Beth smiled and bit her lip as the rest of his clothes came off and he stood in front of her. "I think I can make it up to you," she said softly as she rose to her knees and grasped him in her hand. She leaned in and gently took the head of his cock into her mouth, softly sucking him as she tilted her head. She was still learning how to handle her man and was overly careful not to hurt him. "Jesus," muttered Merle as he gritted his teeth, watching her mouth move over the head carefully. He fought himself not to thrust, the restraint making him break out into a sweat. She peeked up to see her staring down at him and took a big breath. She closed her eyes and tried to move her mouth down his shaft, forcing herself to relax so she could get him down her throat. He seemed to love it so much that she was determined to be good at it.

She got about halfway down before she gagged and she fought the urge to pull back. He knew he could spook her if he put his hand on the back of her head so he put it on her shoulder instead, softly caressing it with his thumb. Tears sprang to her eyes and she took another deep breath, trying again and was able to go a bit further this time. She focused on how much he loved this and she willed her shoulders and neck to relax. She hadn't realized how tense she had been. Once she relaxed she was able to take almost all of him and she ran her hands up his thighs and caressed his ass. _I love him so much_ she thought.

Merle's hips started gently thrusting and he looked up into the tree branches above him to focus. "Fuck," he said. "Get yer clothes off." Beth released him and he stroked her hair. "Can't hold it no more," he rumbled. "Wanna be in ya." She smiled and took off her clothes, leaning back on the saddle blanket. Her ponytail had pulled loose and the sun was golden in her hair. Her legs were slightly spread to reveal the pink slit behind the soft golden curls. He was on her in a second and she laughed. He chuckled and rubbed the front of his body on hers, pausing to suck her upturned nipples into points and stroking her thighs to open them "Love them perfect little titties," he said appreciatively as she sighed underneath him. He parted her then entered and groaned with her tightness. Beth smiled and ran her hands up his arms then to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his short brown curls and pulling him down to kiss her.

Merle's tongue worked her mouth as he thrust into her. She loved the feeling of him inside her, loved that he had a difficult time controlling himself with her, he had never had a virgin before and the combination of her unwavering trust and her tightness made him come undone every time. He felt himself tightening and dropped his head to her neck. "Gonna cum," he grunted as he increased his rhythm. Beth experimentally moved her hips with his then reached around to stroke his balls, something she had never done before. Merle groaned loudly and in a strangled voice yelled, "FUCK!" as he froze deep inside of her. She felt him shudder as he pressed into the top of her, his ass muscles contracting as he shot his load deep into her. Her mouth dropped open slightly, the intensity of his climax never failed to amaze her. She stroked his back as he thrust a few more times, panting with the exertion.

Beth closed her eyes and relaxed under him. She felt close to God whenever she gave herself to her husband and her lips curled into a smile. Merle rolled off of her and threw his arms above his head to cool off. Within seconds he was snoring. Beth smiled. Carol said that it was the same with Daryl. _It must be a Dixon thing or just a man thing_ thought Beth.

Beth relaxed for a while until she got cold, then she rolled into Merle and snuggled into his side. He woke up with a jerk of his shoulders then looked down at her. "How long I been sleepin'?" he slurred. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and said, "About twenty minutes." Merle's head dropped back down onto the blanket. "Left the job half finished," he griped. She was about to reply when a loud outraged squeal split the air. Drake's neck was arched and he stood next to Penny with his head down, nuzzling her muzzle and breathing deeply. He stamped and they exchanged more breaths and both squealed excitedly. It sounded like a freight train colliding with a semi.

Drake tossed his head and his penis dropped out of it sheath. As he sniffed Penny's flanks it stiffened and began to bounce off of his stomach as he moved. The knobby black head swelled and began to drip. Suddenly Penny lifted her tail and lowered her haunches and Drake mounted her, thrusting deep inside her as she trembled. Drake thrust violently about six times then stiffened gave one last deep thrust. His head dropped to her shoulder and they stood for a moment as his softened penis slipped out of her followed by a dribble of semen. Penny looked around her with interest and Drake stood with his head down, clearly exhausted. The whole thing had taken less than a minute.

Merle was disgusted. "That's it? That's ya game, boy?" he yelled across the glade. Instead of reacting Drake cocked his back leg in relaxation and his eyes drooped shut. Penny started grazing and sneezed when she came across a dandelion. "Dint even take care a his woman," Merle grumbled. Beth laughed and said, "Merle!" Merle pulled her closer into his chest. "Need ta teach that boy some etiquette," he groused. Beth rose on one elbow and said, "Merle, he can't!" Merle looked at her quizzically. "Sure he can Sugar, he just gotta slow down and warm 'er up a little," he smiled. Beth shook her head. "Most female animals can't orgasm," she said. "Horses, dogs, cats, well lots of animals – only the male gets pleasure."

"No shit?" asked Merle, eyebrows raised. "Then what the fuck she get outta it?" Beth shrugged. "She eventually gets a baby but she doesn't connect the two events. Instinct and hormones makes her hold still for the male, she doesn't do it for enjoyment. In fact I broke her hymen myself when she first went into heat so that it wouldn't hurt when they finally did it. I didn't want her to be jumpy the next time." Merle looked back and forth at the two horses then dropped his head on the blanket. His hand moved down to caress Beth's ass and she snuggled her face into his neck. "So humans is the only ones that fuck cause they both like it?" he mused. She glanced up at him and she smiled and nodded.

Merle sat up and regarded his beautiful wife laying peacefully on the blanket. He leered like an alligator and moved on top of her, kissing her until she was breathless then moving his head to her breasts and finally to bury his face into her soft pubic hair. Beth's heart hammered and she pushed him further down with her hands, they had determined early on that this was the surefire way to bring her to her pleasure. She shook as his tongue probed her, and when his finger slid in to touch of the top of her she breathed, "Oh Merle!"

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Merle chuckled as he picked Beth's shirt off of a low hanging tree branch. "God damn woman how the fuck did that get over here?!"

Beth giggled as she caught the shirt. "I'm not sure, but your shirt fell in the lake."

Merle laughed as he fished his soaked shirt out of the water. "Buck is gonna kick my ass for this."

Beth raised an eyebrow as she sat up and dressed. "What do you mean?"

Merle smirked as he ran his eyes up and down Beth.

"lets put it this way, my dad don't want to see either of his sons gettin' it on. The barn, the truck, any place Buck could happen to see us, off limits."

Beth laughed as she stood up. "so what was that the other night in the barn?"

Merle chuckled as he pulled Beth into his chest. "that was me breakin' the rules. Its what I do."

Beth smirked as she leaned back against Merle. "well, what are you going to say when he catches you with out a shirt on? And scratches down your back?"

Merle thought for a moment before he shrugged. "try ta sneak past him I suppose."

Beth snorted as she walked up to Penny. "that'll work."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Daryl gave a low whistle as he leaned into the kitchen. "damn woman I ain't seen that on ya before."

Carol smiled as she rinsed a dish off. "when we got the wedding dresses, Beth and I picked up a few other things."

Daryl moaned as he came up behind Carol running his hands up her thighs to underneath her new light blue thigh length sundress. Carol smirked as she leaned back.

"in the kitchen?"

Daryl growled as he spun Carol around, setting her on the counter. "i can't wait any longer."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

"Damn did ya have ta rip the buttons off?"

Carol smirked as she took Daryl's shirt from him as she sat on the counter. "i can fix it."

Daryl mock glared at Carol as he pulled his jeans up. "ain't the point woman."

Carol laughed but before she could respond they heard the front door open. Daryl and Carol glanced at each other worriedly, Daryl quickly tucking himself back in his jeans but before he could zip up, the kitchen door opened. And Buck walked in.

Buck looked at Carol who quickly jumped off the counter as Daryl zipped up. Buck looked back and forth between the two of them, before growling as he put his hands on his hips.

Buck glared at Daryl. "What the fuck did I tell ya?!"

Daryl opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted as Merle and Beth came thru the door. Beth took one look between Daryl and Carol who was smoothing down her hair and Buck who was standing with his hands on his hips. Beth glanced at Merle before she grabbed Carol, spouting some excuse for escape from the room.

Buck looked between Daryl and Merle, both standing without their shirts, both with scratches visible and both looking rather proud of themselves.

Buck growled. "are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?!"

Daryl at least had the decency to blush, where as Merle smirked as he threw his hand up.

"we were out by the lake! Ya weren't even around!"

Buck shook his head. "i said I don't give a damn as long as its behind closed doors! That ain't!"

Daryl chuckled. "Technically the door was closed."

Buck fumed as he glared at Daryl. "The kitchen door! For fuck's sack we eat here!"

Merle smacked Daryl on the back. "doin' it in the kitchen!"

Buck growled as he looked to Merle. "and you! What if a kid had seen ya?!"

Merle thought for a moment before smirking. "in my defense, the horses were doin' it at the same time, the little kiddies would have had their eyes on that instead."

Buck threw up his hands and stomped out of the kitchen. "god damn what the hell is in the water around here!?"

_Thank you Athletegirl! you're the best!_


	8. Chapter 8

_For the purposes of the story here are the ages: Buck 54, Carol 34, Daryl 31, Merle 36, Beth 21_

7 weeks after the wedding

Buck groaned as he got out of bed. For a man in his fifties, Buck was in good shape, but he could feel the edges of age setting in from years of physical work and substance abuse.

As he went into the kitchen to start the coffee, Buck could hear his sons waking up. It had become a tradition of sorts. Both Merle and Daryl were light sleepers, and woke quickly at the smell of brewing coffee. Daryl was quicker to wake up then Merle, who took a few minutes to actually wake up. Beth and Carol typically slept for a while longer, but the men were up early to hunt. rarely were all three Dixon men in the woods at one time, perfering to have Merle or Buck stay behind to keep an eye on things. Who ever stayed behind spent the morning in the horse barn, muking stalls and feeding the 3 horses. Daryl ocasionally used Buck's horse for hunting, but that was only when both he and Merle went hunting together.

Buck poured the coffee as Merle and Daryl sleeply trugged into the kitchen. Buck chuckled as he handed his sons their mugs as they all three sat down.

"What's the plan for the day?"

Daryl shrugged. "i was gonna head east. I laid some snares and live traps, hoping to snag some more rabbits for the hutches."

Buck nodded. "sounds like a good plan. Merle what are ya up to?"

Merle scratched his neck as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm gonna hang around today. Beth's still nauseous as hell. Last few days she's puked every mornin."

Daryl and Buck smirked at each other, Merle catching them. "What? What the fuck are ya smirkin' about?"

Daryl chuckled as he looked at Merle. "Beth was a virgin when ya got married right?"

Merle frowned. "yeah, what the hell does that have to do anythin'?"

Buck joined Daryl in chuckling. "and I can safely assume she's no longer a virgin?"

Merle glanced confused inbetween his father and brother. "she's married to a Dixon for fuck's sack. That should give you ya answer."

Daryl smirked at Buck. "been what, 7 weeks since the weddin'?"

Buck nodded. "yup, the timin' matches up."

Merle growled as he leaned forward, slamming his hand on the table. "What the fuck does this have to do with anythin'?!"

Buck chuckled as he leaned back. "well fuck me, you two certainly don't waste any time do ya!"

Merle glared at his father. "What the hell!"

Daryl laughed as he stood up and snagged Buck's coffee mug along with his own. "how long do ya think it'll take him to figure it out?"

Buck shrugged as he took back his now refilled coffee mug. "7 and half months i'd say."

Merle was furious, now standing over the table. "one of you two shits better tell me what the fuck is goin' on before I beat it out of ya!"

Buck smirked up at Merle. "i wonder if it'll be another set of twins."

Merle was confused for a moment before his face went still.

Daryl chuckled. "lightbulb."

Merle ignored Daryl in favor of counting on his fingers, before rushing out the front door, Buck and Daryl laughing as Merle took off.

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

"Beth... baby I need ya to wake up."

Beth grumbled and turned over. All she wanted was a bit more sleep before another day of puking her guts out. She couldn't wait to be over this stomach bug.

"angel I need ya to pee on this."

that woke her up.

Beth turned and eyed Merle who was nervously holding out a small box. Beth took the box from his hand, sleepily rubbing her eyes before the words pregnancy test stood out. Beth froze and looked up to Merle, who was chewing his lip.

"you think I'm pregnant?"

Merle shrugged. "Buck and Daryl seem ta think so, and they have more experience in that then I do."

Beth thought as she sat forward. "i did miss last month..."

Merle nodded as he sat down. "go and take it angel. That way we know if its a stomach bug or somethin' more."

Beth shrugged. "suppose it couldn't hurt. But what if it comes back negative?"

Merle smirked at Beth. "then we get in more practice for when it comes positive."

Beth smiled nervously. "now?"

Merle pushed Beth towards the bathroom. "now!"

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Carol eyed Daryl and Buck who were smirking at each other. "what do you mean they'll be down in 2 minutes?"

Buck chuckled. "well lets put it this way, we'll know soon enough."

Carol opened her mouth to speak before the sound of stomping came from the stair case. Merle flew into the room, gasping as he grabbed onto the door frame.

"holy fuck I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Beth laughed as she came into the room, grabbing at Carol and smiling wide. "I'm pregnant!"

Carol smiled as she hugged Beth close. "Oh my god that was fast!"

Daryl laughed as Merle collapsed into a chair at the table. "must be a Dixon thing."

Buck chuckled as he stood and clapped Merle on the shoulders. "good on ya son!"

Merle laughed airly. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

Carol smirked at Beth. "i think you broke Merle."

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Beth walked into the padock, smiling as Penny trotted over. The mare was very sweet, and loved her sugar cubes. Drake was much less friendly, really only handlable by Merle. The stallion hovered a few yards away, quietly keeping an eye on everything around him.

Beth pulled a sugar cube out of her pocket, smiling when penny eagerly accepted the treat.

"sorry girl, won't be able to ride you for a few months. Did you hear? Merle and I are having a baby!"

"oh I heard."

at the sudden voice behind her, Beth jumped, turning quickly. Brandi stood a few feet away, a furious look on her face.

"You bitch!"

Beth was startled at Brandi's words. The woman had been cruel before Merle had proposed, but since then all she did was ignore Beth and attempt to flirt with Merle. Merle had caught on long ago, and avoided the woman like the plague. The few times Brandi had cornered Merle he had been very vocal in his refusals, and always told Beth when it happened. Due to this Beth had gone out of her way to keep both her and Merle away from the woman, but in a population as small as Strongfield, there wasn't much she could do.

Brandi stalked in front of Beth, slapping her across the face. Beth gasped as pain flare across her cheek, staring at Brandi as the woman ranted.

"that's my baby! Merle should be mine!"

Beth felt an anger like she had never felt before welling up, and before she knew it she had slapped Brandi back.

"Merle is my husband! What is wrong with you?!"

Brandi glared before she reached behind her back. "he's not your husband for long bitch!"

Beth gasped as Brandi pulled a gun from behind her back, pointing it at Beth's belly.

"once you can't have babies, Merle will never want you!"

Beth felt a rush of fear over take her. The threat at the tiny life growing inside her was very real.

"Brandi please! Don't do this!"

Brandi smirked. "who's going to stop me?!"

Brandi opened her mouth to say something more, before suddenly a whinny came from beside Beth and Brandi was flying thru the air. Drake roared as he bucked in front of Beth, having kicked Brandi into the fence. The stallion stomped his feet and pawed at the ground in front of Brandi who was gasping for air after the strong kick to her chest.

"Beth!"

both women looked to where Merle, Buck, Daryl and several other townspeople were running towards the paddock. Merle reached the paddock first, jumping over the fence and grabbing Beth close. Daryl and Buck vaulted the fence at the same time, Buck pulling his side arm on Brandi as Daryl grabbed Drake's halter, leading the stressed stallion away from the situation. Walt and Mike joined Buck, each grabbing Brandi under her arms as the woman struggled to her feet.

"that horse needs to be shot! He attacked me for no reason!"

Buck glared at Brandi, clicking the safety of his pistol off, causing Brandi to gulp. "he attacked you because you were pointin' a gun at a pregnant woman's belly."

Brandi pretended to be shocked. "i did no such thing! I was congratulating Beth!"

mike snorted. "nice try! We all saw you slap her, then pull a gun on Beth. You're out Brandi."

Brandi gapped. "out? What do you mean out?!"

Buck smirked lightly. "it means we give you a car and a weeks worth of supplies, and you get the fuck out of here."

Beth turned to Merle as Brandi was dragged away, kicking and screaming. Merle looked Beth over, taking in the shocked look in her face.

"Beth? Angel you alright?"

Beth nodded. "the baby, she wanted to kill the baby."

Merle nodded. "i saw ya slap her, but when she pulled the gun, fuck I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

Beth smiled lightly. "Drake saved me."

Merle chuckled, looking over at the stallion that was now grazing across the paddock, penny beside him.

"i owe him one now."

Beth smirked. "maybe one day you'll have the opportunity to save one of his babies."

"i don't give a shit just get her out of here!"

Merle and Beth looked to where Buck had sent off Walt. Buck turned and walked towards Beth and Merle.

"you okay sugar?"

Beth nodded. "I'm fine."

Buck sighed. "I'm gettin' really fuckin' tired of assholes tryin' ta kill my grandkids before they're even born!"

Beth nodded. "i should have had my gun with me."

Merle shook his head. "ya had no idea baby, but from now on carry it with ya alright."

Buck watched as Merle walked Beth away. Buck froze, turning and listening. Something had happened. He wasn't sure what, but he could feel it. Something, or someone was coming.

M/B D/C M/B D/C M/B D/C

Michonne sighed as she watched rick walk away and she turned back to the group. After the governors attack they were a much smaller group. Hershel was sitting with Maggie and Glenn, having barely survived his encounter with the governor. Tyresse sat with Lizzie and Mika, having grown close with the two young girls. Sasha and bob were talking quietly to each other, while Carl sat in a corner with judith. No one else had survived.

As Michonne sat next to Carl, the boy turned to her.

"i hope we find Merle and Daryl."

Michonne turned to Carl. "you do?"

Carl was silent before he spoke up. "i think they would be able to lead this group better then my dad."

Michonne frowned. "your dad is doing the best he can."

Carl snorted lightly. "the best he can is no where good enough. At least if Daryl was here he could back my dad, and Merle always made my dad question his judgment, iron out the problems. Now, my dad just does what he wants to."

Michonne sighed as she turned to Carl. "i think they're to the south. I'll try pointing your dad that way."

Carl smiled lightly. "thank you."

Michonne was silent as she thought. Carl was right, with out the brothers to even rick out, his leadership flaws were becoming more and more apparent. They needed to find the Dixons before the group became any smaller.


End file.
